It All Starts In Detention HPDM slash
by Bailey Holliday
Summary: How much can detention really change? Well, Draco and Harry are about to find out. Will their personallities coalesce? Either way our main men are in for a bumpy ride; and how will their friends react? Read it and find out! : ;
1. Chapter 1

Harry stormed into class and threw his books onto his desk in the potions dungeon. He barely registered his friends jump in shock.

"Harry! You're lucky Professor Slughorn isn't here yet! You could've gotten in trouble!" Hermione scorned knowingly.

"Blimey Harry, what's gotten you all pissy?" Ron inquired exasperated, but before Harry could answer Draco Malfoy stalked in with his usual smug grin on his face. He glanced down at Harry as he passed, snickering under his breath.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snapped angrily, shaking with his effort to remain seated. Ron and Hermione glared up at the blond-haired bastard as he retreated to his usual seat.

"Oh" was all Ron said. Hermione was a little more inquisitive.

"What happened this time?" Her tone quite obviously placed all blame on Malfoy. Harry wanted to answer her question but all he could manage was a quick shake of his head, dismissing the subject completely. Harry didn't want to talk about it; it would just make him angrier. Regardless of how hard he tried an instant replay of the event shot through his mind, provoked by Hermione's question.

* FLASHBACK *

Harry had been heading to potions class; he had left late due to a nightmare that had stolen much his sleep the previous night causing him to sleep in. He pulled on his school uniform and started for the dungeons. On his way he crossed paths with Malfoy who began laughing immediately. Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled at Malfoy.

"What in the world is so funny Malfoy?"

Malfoy began laughing so hard he started to choke.

"It makes so much sense." He chortled gleefully. Harry stared at him like he had a stuffed piggy hat on.

"What makes sense?" He asked in an irritated huff as he placed his hand on his hip. As soon as his hand had rested on his hip Malfoy started literally crying with laughter. Harry looked bewildered.

"Well, you're always acting all gentle, and Fem. I always thought you were a pussy." He choked back on his laughter long enough to spit out a couple sentences, "I just never figured you HAD one!"

Finally he decided something about himself must look funny, so he looked himself over carefully. His face burned with embarrassment as he realised what Malfoy had been getting at. There, in the crotch of his trousers, was a big red stein. Blood. Hermiones damn cat must've brought in another rodent. Harry twirled and the spot and bolted for Griffindor tower to get changed.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

As Harry snapped back to reality he was greeted by the sound of five chuckling Slytherins. Malfoy had obviously dished the latest Potter story. They were all looking at him shaking with their laughter. Ron and Hermione were very confused; they stared at him questioningly.

"Oi, Ron!" Blaise called out to them; "You're a lucky man! Harriet is quite the catch eh?" his chortle was joined by the other four Slytherins at his table. Ron looked horrified, turning slowly to face Harry.

"Harriet?" he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted an explanation, but Harry was not giving one. He pushed off the table violently as he stood up.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled at Malfoy who merely continued to grin.

"Sit back down Potter, I can't hit a girl."

There wasn't even enough time for the laughter to start up again. Harry pounced at Malfoy, knocking him backward in his chair. Before Harry could get a hit in, Blaise pulled him to his feet. With a crushing blow Malfoys fist collided with Harrys jaw. Harry staggered backward into Professor Slughorn. Slughorn looked uncomfortable, but obligated.

"Malfoy, Potter, detention!" He growled at them. They returned to their seats quickly, glaring at each other the whole time.

For detention they were to spend the night in the Trophy room, polishing the trophies that had been neglected by the last punished students. Slughorn guided them to the room and told them what he expected of them, he placed a charm on the room so he would know if either of them left.

After a couple hours of silence Malfoy finally spoke up.

"It's all your fault we have to do this!" he growled at Harry. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know you're PMSing but you didn't have to freak out!" He complained again.  
Before he knew what was happening Harry was on him again. They rolled around throwing punches, pushing and shoving. Finally they broke apart. Slowly they both stood up tensed and ready, glaring angrily at each other.

"Drop it Malfoy." Harry warned in a stern voice. Malfoy sneered at him.

"Oh what are you now? My mother?" he hissed.

Harry ran at him and gripped the front of his robes, using his grip to slam Malfoy into the wall. He pinned him there, leaning in angrily, till their faces were but an inch apart.

"Drop. It. Now." Harry growled through clenched teeth. Draco stood stunned into silence. His breath was shallow and his pulse was quick. After a few moments he finally snapped out of it.

"Lemme go Potter! I don't like boys so get your ugly mug away from me!"

Harry faltered for a moment, releasing Malfoy and backing up.

"What the hell does you not like boys have to do with that?" he asked indignantly.

"We're done so I'm leaving! Stay away from me!" He spat as he turned and stormed out.

As soon as Draco was sure Potter could no longer see him he began running. He ran till he was in the Slytherin Dormitory. He stripped and slipped into the shower. The cold water soothed his burning skin, but not his burning blood. The image of Harrys face all sweaty and serious and sexy… Draco's eyes blew open. What was he thinking? But before he could stop himself he imagined if he had closed the inch of distance between their lips. If he had pressed his lips to the soft, light-pink lips of the boy-who-lived. He closed his eyes in a calm as he pictured it. Shaking his head violently he came back to reality and decided that these thoughts were due to a major lack of sex in the past two months.

Malfoy hadn't spoken to Harry or even looked at him in a week. Harry didn't know why it bothered him, but it really did. What had he done last time that would've caused this reaction? He tossed his scrambled eggs around with his fork as his stare bore into the back of Malfoys head. He was staring so intensely that he didn't notice the odd looks his friends exchanged. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry… Why are you staring at Malfoy?" she asked in an incredulous whisper. His glance shifted from Hermione to Ron then back to Hermione.

"Sorry… He's just acting, weird…" he mumbled before scooping some eggs into his mouth, "Weirder than usual." He finished.

"Weird how?" Ron snorted lazily, food falling from his jaws as he did. Hermione grimaced at her boyfriend. Then smiled at Harry.

"I think I know what you mean," She gossiped, "He hasn't even looked at you since last week. It's like he's trying to pretend you don't exist!"

Harry nodded, that's what he had suspected. He bit his bottom lip lightly, debating on whether or not he should tell his friends about the other night in the trophy room. He finished off his eggs in silence and left the Great Hall. He wouldn't tell them. This was between him and Malfoy.

It was later when Harry decided to have a relaxing bath to think it over. He slipped into the prefects bathroom and took a shower first, you didn't have to but it was cleaner that way. Then he dipped into the hot soapy water, letting it relax his muscles.

He spent an hour in the bath and still hadn't cleared his mind, so he decided he would drop it. Whatever had effected Malfoy didn't matter, he was leaving Harry and his friends alone so Harry would leave him alone. Finally Harry climbed out of the gigantic tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He glided into the shower rooms to collect his clothing in the cubby room right beside it. When he stepped into the shower room he stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoys eyes were closed so he didn't notice Harry watching him shower. Harry gulped silently as he watched the water cascade over his body, running along every curve and between every muscle. Harry felt his pulse quicken and his blood boil. He had the strangest urge to caress the body before him, to please the body before him. Malfoy reached out and turned the shower off, shaking his hair wildly before grabbing his towel to dry himself off. He had just grabbed his towel when he noticed Harry watching him. Instantly he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Jesus Potter! When were you going to tell me you were standing there!" He demanded through his embarrassment.

Harry stuttered but nothing solid came out of his mouth. He still wanted to touch Malfoy. He still wanted to caress and pleasure Malfoy. Draco cocked his eyebrow at Harry curiously.

"Speak" he demanded. Listening to Potter stutter was annoying him. Harry shut his mouth and shook his head. This intrigued and shocked Draco. What was going on with Potter? In the silence Draco found himself looking over the almost naked body before him. Droplets of water still clung to the tan flesh, some of them occasionally letting free and streaming down. Draco followed a droplet with his eyes; it led him over Harrys chest, across his gut and into the towel. He could see the curve of the muscles that lead to Harry's most private area. It teased him and enticed him. He found himself remembering his fantasy of kissing Potter; he forced himself to push all thoughts such as that from his head. He would go get Pansy, she would relieve him no questions asked, and then he could stop picturing damn Potter.

Harry stepped around Malfoy and into the cubby room, he dried himself and dressed quickly as he could. Malfoy was still standing dead still when he left. Harry ran fast as he could to get to Griffindor Tower. As he began to change into his night dressings he noticed that he was extremely hard. He was shocked, what could've turned him on? He thought of everything that he normally did, but that wasn't what was turning him on, in fact, the normally seemingly irresistible women he pictured, were now turning him off. He went to the bathroom to masturbate, but without having something to picture this was going to take way longer than usual. He sat on the toilet frustrated, as he sat there he heard water dripping from one of the taps. His mind immediately travelled back to Malfoy, naked and soaking wet, water dribbling over his perfect fair skin and his thin but slightly muscled physique. Suddenly Harry was feeling hot, and his erection got stiffer. That's when he decided he should try something new.

"Mm, Draco…" he moaned as he let his load into the toilet. It was the hottest orgasm he had ever had. He was stunned that he had just done what he had just done, but at the same time he felt so relieved and yet wanted more. He lay down and fell asleep; thinking was exhausting.

* MEANWHILE *

After Potter had left Draco dressed himself quickly and jogged back to the Slytherin common room, Pansy stayed up till eleven every night in hopes that Draco might beckon her. Tonight was her lucky night. Without a word he jogged up to her and threw himself on her, kissing her caressing her. He groped at her breasts but it felt wrong, gross. His hand glided across her stomach; it was smooth and perfectly feminine, but not what he wanted. He looked into her eyes, a dark brown, he found himself wishing for bright green. He closed his eyes and continued. She knelt down and began servicing his member with her hands and mouth. He moaned as his orgasm built.

"Oh god… Oh GOD, I'm gunna" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was too over come with the sensations of his orgasm. He seed began shooting into the back of Pansys throat, and he felt himself screaming.

"OH GOD! HARRY OH MY GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's cry of pleasure left behind a certain… silence. He flopped onto the couch exhausted, still feeling waves of pleasure from his orgasm. He slouched there breathing heavily for a few long moments before opening is eyes and looking at Pansy. She stared up at him eyes huge, jaw dropped. Draco would've worried about what she was thinking if it weren't for his own shock and terror eating at him. He sat there wide-eyed; _did I really just do that? Did I seriously just scream Potters name?_ Pansy slowly pushed up off the ground; she slipped her pyjama top back on and stalked up to the girls' rooms without saying a single word. The click of her shutting the door pulled him out of his thoughts. _Shit! What if Pansy tells someone? _He had already thought of an excuse as to why he would scream Potters name, it was so obvious. During his period of sex deprivation he had gotten so desperate he had fanaticised about Potter, it only made sense that now that he had some release he would moan the name of the one he'd been imagining. Pansy was going to be a problem, if she didn't keep her mouth shut his reputation would be shattered. He shoved off the couch and stormed towards the boys' rooms, punching the dungeon wall as he went.

By the time Harry had made his way down to The Great Hall for breakfast, he had already accepted that he was gay. He had masturbated to the idea of taking a woman before, but he had never been more turned on than he had been last night. Even remembering his fantasy of taking Malfoy threatened to expose him. He tried his damnedest to not think about it, fearing the large erection it was sure to arise. When he walked into the hall he sauntered over to Hermione and Ron as if nothing had changed from yesterdays breakfast. A rise of laughter from the Slytherin table caught Harry by surprise and before he could stop himself he looked over. Malfoy was the centre of attention again, as always. As if the blond boy could sense Harrys gaze on him he looked up, an awkward fear on his face as his eyes found Harrys. Being as distracted as he was with the eye action Harry accidentally walked into a first year, knocking them down instantly. He flushed and bent to help the child up before hurriedly continuing to his seat.

"Blimey Harry, I know the first years can be a pain but lets not kill them ok." Ron laughed. Hermione nodded from behind her latest book.

The remainder of the meal was uneventful. Harry was too divulged in his thoughts to notice anything. He didn't notice Hermione ask him how he slept; he didn't notice Ron choke on his bacon. He didn't realise how Ginny kept glancing at him with a wistful look, but most importantly, he missed the awkward way Malfoy kept looking at him every five seconds.

His mind kept returning to last night. Why had he found the idea of having sex with _Malfoy_ so hot? Ok so he had accepted he was gay, that was done, but gay with Malfoy!? Malfoy was his sworn rival, from the day they met they continuously butted heads. How could he possibly be attracted to Malfoy? Instantly after those thoughts finished flashes of Draco in the shower shot through his head. He felt his pants grow tight quickly he decided he would stop thinking about it, he already got enough attention, he didn't need to be the chosen-one-who-lived-to-get-a-boner.

By the end of breakfast Harry had accepted not only that he was gay but that in fact the person he wanted to be gay with was his biggest rival. Harry didn't know what to do, how could he tell his friends that he was gay? Would they understand or shun him? And what was he supposed to do about the way he felt about Malfoy? Could he ignore his feelings? Or would they force him to act? He knew Malfoy would never accept him, and even if he would, Harry had no idea where to start!

His thoughts were more or less like that all day; Potion class was no exception. Malfoy glided into the room, taking the long way around to his seat in an effort to avoid Potter. Harry wondered absently if his feelings weren't already giving him away, Malfoy was acting really weird and that odd look on his face wouldn't go away. He shook his head grinning, if Malfoy knew of Harrys feelings he would've already devoted himself to making sure the whole Slytherin house knew. Unless… Harry shuddered with a guilty pleasure as his thoughts begged him to believe Malfoy might return his feelings.

He slapped himself mentally for being so weak, he shouldn't tease himself like that, and he shouldn't imagine such arousing things in class! He scooted forward in an attempt to hide his hard-on under the table. His stare bore into the table as his face began to glow red. Malfoy glanced over with a raised brow. Harrys eyes dashed to the corners and caught Malfoys curious expression, he couldn't help it, he smiled sheepishly and returned to staring at the table. _No,_ Harry thought, _I won't act on my feelings; I'll hide them best I can. _

_What was that?_ Draco thought stunned; _did Potter just flash his cute little smile at me? _Draco shook his head lightly; _he's NOT cute!_ He was getting annoyed, how many times was he going to have to remind himself of that? _I am NOT gay, and if I were attracted to men I sure as hell wouldn't like POTTER!_

Draco usually paid close attention in potions, but today his thoughts swarmed him, making it literally impossible to concentrate. Finally he came to a resolve. Grabbing some grout root he stalked over to Potters table, pretending to be heading for the storage cabinet. As he passed he dropped the grout root into Potters potion, smirking as he did. It would completely ruin his potion, he was careful to do it only when he knew the mud-blood was watching. Her outraged glare made him chuckle softly. Potter needed a little ticking off. He had been far too lenient that's why these feelings towards Potter were arising. He watched in the corner of his eye as the mud-blood informed Potter of his actions. _Good _he thought pleasantly to himself, _now Potter will get pissed and we can get on with our normal behaviour... No one will ever know that I think he's cu- He's NOT CUTE! _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed loudly as he slid down the bathroom wall. It was early Friday morning and he had woken up for the tenth time in a row with an extremely stiff erection due to the various sexual dreams he has been having about Malfoy. Malfoy had returned to his usual taunting for about a week and a half now, Harry didn't mind though, every glare, every sneer, every rude chuckle only provided him with more material for his morning activity.

Pushing himself off the ground Harry headed for the showers. When he was dressed he headed to the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for Hermione or Ron. Before he had gotten very far he heard the sound of a follower running after him.

"Harry!" Ginny called out with a gasp. Harry stopped and turned to face her, waiting patiently for her to catch up. Ginny looked up at him with a sheepish grin, which he returned with a flash of his own. They continued to walk in silence for a little while before Ginny finally thought of something to say.

"I'm so excited about the Christmas dance coming up!" Harry didn't miss the way her eyes darted up to his face for a second. "I Hope I get asked to the dance, I don't want to have to sit alone at a CHRISTMAS dance." She finished suggestively. Harry chuckled nervously, it's not that Ginny wasn't pretty, because she was, and it's not that she wasn't nice in her own way, because she was, but Harry was _gay. _

"Yeah that really would suck" Harry surmised uncomfortably before heading towards an empty spot at the table, leaving Ginny behind staring at his retreating form. She huffed and sat with her friends.

_Why?_ He thought to himself angrily. _Why does it bother me so much to see that stupid weaselette falling all over him? WHY!? I'm NOT- _But Draco couldn't even bring himself to think it. He scrambled his eggs furiously, glaring at the red haired weaselette. He refused to think her name. _Ginny. _Draco clenched his fork with all the force he could muster, and then he tossed it at the table and stormed out of the hall. As he exited the hall he came across Pansy coming down for breakfast. He stood awkwardly, unsure what he should say to her. He was stunned into a deeper silence as she smiled up at him.

"Morning Draco" she sang happily. Potter ran past them heading back to Griffindor tower, Draco's eyes followed him up the stairs. Pansy hummed to herself as she strode towards The Great Hall, just as she was passing him she paused for a minute to lean in and whisper to his ear, "Good luck."

Draco whipped around to stare at her as she sauntered to Slytherin table. _How infuriating!! I'm NOT- _He stormed off to get his potions books, they had double potions that day.

Draco sat in his usual spot in the back of the potion room, he was fuming mad. Everyone was pissing him off today. _Stupid __**Ginny**__ being a clingy little whore! Stupid Pansy acting like I'm-! Stupid Potter for existing! _  
Just then Potter slid into the room, laughing with his two Griffindork friends of his. His cheerful laugh and carefree smile just irked Draco more. How dare he be so happy when Draco was so distraught? Draco was so caught up in his rage that he missed the longing in Potters eyes as he glanced in Draco's direction.

All through the potion lesson Draco did whatever he could to ruin Potters potion and piss him off, he wanted Potter to be angry, he wanted Potter to get up in his face AND- …. Yell at him…

"MALFOY!" Harry howled at him, "WHAT IS YOUR CHILD HOOD DRAMA? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Malfoy grinned, FINALLY.

"FUCK OFF POTTER! You're the one with the child hood drama!" he spat back, "Oh poor me, mommy and daddy are dead!"

Harry saw red. With sickeningly quick movements he pounced on Malfoy and began punching his chest hard as he could. He would've hit him in the face but he just couldn't make his fist do it. Finally someone was grabbing at Harry tearing him off of the now gasping Malfoy.

"POTTER! MALFOY!! What is wrong with you two? STOP FIGHTING! DETENTION!" Slughorn squealed at them his face now bright red.

_What a prick!_ Harry thought to himself, _why do I even like him?_ He huffed disapprovingly. _It's obvious that he'll NEVER return my feelings, I should move on… _It was easy enough to think that way but Harry's heart kept aching. Biting his tongue to concentrate, Harry resolved to quit his silly pining over Malfoy. Glancing around he tried to find a replacement guy to go after. Looking around at all the boys he pictured himself cuddling with them or kissing them, but it disgusted him. Wasn't he gay? He wanted Draco, Draco was a guy, he must be gay… but then how come all of these other guys repulsed him? He began glancing at all the girls now too. Trying to pick out someone, but he couldn't stand them either. Was Draco the only person he was attracted to?

Sighing in defeat he began to trudge to the trophy room. They were to finish what they started in their last detention. He got there before Malfoy; Harry silently thanked whatever god allowed that. He began polishing trophies, concentrating all of his thoughts on it; he didn't want to have too much free space in his mind if he was going to be alone with Malfoy at night. It might make things hard, in both meanings of that sentence. When Draco showed up Harry had already polished more than half of what they had to do, so within a half an hour they were completely finished.

"Thanks for the help Malfoy," Harry grumbled sarcastically as he rose to leave.

"You're so welcome Potty!" Draco snarled back. Harry bared his teeth at Draco.

"Piss off, why do you keep bugging me?" he hissed through clenched teeth, "It's gotten worse in the last week then it has in a long time. What's your problem?" by now Harry had back Draco into the wall with about 2 inches between them.

"I don't like you!" Draco spat the obvious at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow dramatically.

"Really? And here I thought you were ruining my life out of affection!" he snorted in amusement. Silence fell between the two boys; Harry studied Malfoy's face. Malfoy's eyes darted all round before zoning in on Harry's lips. Harry was shocked to realise what Malfoy was staring at and he decided to take a chance.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked nonchalantly. Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's, a look of confusion on his face.

"You've been acting weird since our last detention," Harry continued, watching every emotion that flitted across Malfoy's face, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying a little too hard to be mean to me." Harry drawled.

"What are you getting at!?" Malfoy snapped at him angrily. Harry's heart fell, Malfoy wasn't giving in, Harry must've been wrong.

"Nothing Malfoy," he sighed, "I'm going to bed, bye." He raised his hand slightly before turning and started walking off. A hand gripped his wrist with deadly strength and pulled him back. Harry was slammed into the wall viciously; grunting in pain as his head hit the castle wall. Malfoy pinned Harry's hands on either side of Harry's head. Harry felt dizzy, his head throbbed, but even through all that he was able to catch the look on Malfoy's face. Heated silver pools glared fiercely, burning into emerald gems.

"I hate you" Draco growled in a low whisper. Then in an instant Malfoy's lips were on Harry's, crushing them and massaging them all at once. Harry's eyes widened in shock, staring into the silver lust in front of him. Harry felt Malfoy's tongue flick across his bottom lip and as Harry opened his mouth Malfoy's eyes fluttered shut. Harry had just barely opened his mouth and Malfoy's tongue was already slithering through the space into the warm cavity of Harry's mouth. Malfoy's tongue tasted and caressed the inner sanctum of Harry's mouth, as he plastered his body against Harry's, pinning him completely to the wall; not that Harry was fighting to get him off. Their breaths became shallow gasps and the occasional moan could be heard, then Harry ground his hips into Malfoy's. That's when Malfoy snapped out of it. His eyes flew open and stared into the face of his rival, his tongue froze in Harry's mouth. He stood there stunned allowing Potter to continue grinding against him and caressing his tongue for a few more minutes before breaking away. He glared at Harry; eyes filled with hate and lust. He licked his lips and gave Harry one more small peck on the lips before turning and running for the Slytherin common room.

Harry stood there gasping for breath as he stared at the entryway that Malfoy had just run out of. He slid down the wall, holding his chest tightly. He had been so shocked when Malfoy had kissed him, it was so passionate and loving, yet hateful. Harry had felt the hesitation in Malfoy at the last few moments of their kiss, he had tried to stimulate Malfoy into giving him more, but instead Malfoy broke the kiss and left. Harry couldn't control himself, he had to pleasure himself right then and there, he would explode if he didn't! Pulling his erection out of his trousers, he licked the palm of his hand and wrapped around the shaft of his member, and started pumping up and down. His mind raced with all the possibilities. Malfoy had initiated the kiss that's what excited him the most. If Malfoy wanted to kiss him, maybe Malfoy would want other things too, just like Harry wanted. Harry blew his load all of his trousers and the floor as he cried out Malfoy's name. He whispered a cleaning spell before putting his trousers back on properly and pushing up off the ground. He stood happily, confidently, with the stolen smile of the Cheshire cat on his lips. This could get fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry combed his hair carefully, making sure it still looked messy whilst also looking unbearably soft. He rubbed his toothbrush roughly against his lips, making them swell slightly and tint the tiniest bit more pink. He slid on his uniform, loosely tying his tie, and leaving the top two buttons on his shirt undone. Malfoy wouldn't be able to resist. Harry almost ran down to The Great Hall in his eagerness, but forced himself to calm down and walk with Ron and Hermione.

"You look really… nice today." Hermione marvelled in a hesitant tone. Rons hand darted to hers and held it firmly yet tenderly, quite strongly showing that Hermione was his. With this Hermione blushed and fell silent once more.

"So…" Ron started, trying to be sneaky Harry supposed, "Who is it?"

Harry started at this, turning to stare wide-eyed at Ron.

"Who's the girl you're trying to look good for?" Ron asked again, this time with more specifics. Harry calmed himself down, before answering.

"No one…" His blush and coy smile gave him away but the other two were too occupied with their entwined hands to catch on.

Entering the hall Harrys heart fell. No Malfoy. The platinum blond was nowhere to be seen. His eyes drifted up and down Slytherin table until he caught the curious, eyebrow rise of Pansy. He blushed furiously before settling himself across from Ron and Hermione.

Harry had been restless all through charms, he couldn't wait for lunch, but lunch time came and still no Malfoy. Harry was beginning to think that maybe Malfoy was avoiding him. He couldn't help but grin at that, Malfoy, running from him! The Slytherin Prince could handle all those tough Slytherins and rule them like some sort of… well… Prince! But he has one slightly gay confrontation and he runs away? Harry shrugged, chuckling mercilessly at Malfoys expense, as he ruffled his hair lazily. He didn't need to try and look hot anymore if Malfoy wasn't even going to show up!

After lunch he gathered his books and trudged grumpily to the dungeons for potions. He sauntered tiredly through the doors, not bothering to even hold a proper posture. To his dismay the first thing his eyes found was two squinted silver ones glaring at him from the back of the room. Harry flushed in embarrassment and anger. Of course Malfoy would show up right when Harry had stopped trying to look cute, of course he'd show up just in time to see Harry slouch into the room like he was half dead! Harry straightened almost immediately, throwing a lazy lopsided grin in Malfoys direction before continuing to his usual seat, failing to notice the way Hermiones eyebrows shot into her hairline as she watched him.

Draco was in a foul mood; the adorable grin Potter had flashed him only succeeded to enrage him all the more. Draco's fists tightened until his knuckles turned white, his teeth clenched with an audible snap and his eyes smouldered with a hate that had been built up over a lifetime of suppression.

_Malfoy's are at all times composed _

_Malfoy's are never out done_

_Malfoy's present themselves the best they can at all times_

_Malfoy's never show any signs of weakness_

Malfoy's are strong and impeccable

_Malfoy's always select the best mate of the _opposite_ sex_

Draco seethed as he thought of the rules his father had been pounding into his head ever since he was born. Lately Draco had been having a lot of trouble with these rules. There was something about Potter that kept him breaking all the rules. When he broke the rules, his father got angry, and when his father is angry… God how he hated Potter. Potter was always out doing Draco in Quidditch, He was the golden boy, and almost every teacher adored him. Potter always knew how to get under Draco's skin and really dig in; Draco just couldn't control his rage around Potter. He hardly appeared strong and impeccable around Potter, what with their constant fighting… Why did they fight? Draco shook his head violently; it didn't matter. Potter was always making Draco look bad, and last… But most certainly not least, Draco was expected to find a suitable wife to carry on the family name, he was not allowed to be gay, his father would beat him if he were, but for some reason… Potter seemed almost… Irresistible. He hadn't been able to help himself the other night, there were so many emotions rising in him, and Potter had been so close!

Draco hadn't always been the way he was, he had been sweet and innocent and sensitive, but he had learned quickly that that was not a way he should be. He couldn't afford to act that way; his fathers' beatings were just too high a price to pay. So he had retreated within himself, he had tucked his real self into the back of his mind, hidden in the darkness that resided there.  
Loud laughter brought Draco back to the present, Potter and his friends were enjoying a laugh at Longbottoms expense. Draco's eyes burned into the back of Potters head. He was to blame. Every kick, punch, whip of a leather belt, every jab, every cruccio, it was all Potters fault. He hated Potter, but there was this tugging sensation, every time he saw Potter, he got this wonderful bubbly feeling in his gut. He used to get that feeling when he first met Pansy, he knew it to be full blown over the top lust.

Draco slammed his hands down on his table as class was dismissed; he needed a release of all this fucking frustration. He left the dungeons and stormed off in search of some helpless third year he could torment.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Griffindor was fast approaching. Draco revelled in the feeling of competition; he was going to beat Potter this time, he was sure of it. The game began, as did Draco's search. His eyes darted frantically left and right, where was that goddamn snitch! He spotted Harry shooting off to the left, not about to be outdone Draco sped off too. He was neck and neck with Potter speeding towards a golden glint in the horizon. Their fingers stretched out desperate to grasp what was only centimetres from them. Draco growled in rage and pounded Potter violently on the skull with his elbow. Potter grunted and spun out of control as Draco's fingers wrapped victoriously around the snitch.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!!!" Various cheers and jeers followed the announcement. Draco smirked proudly, but it was all an act. Inside his intestines squirmed, he won, it was his victory, but it felt hollow and wrong. He landed gracefully, glaring back at Potters burning rage. There was a gash above his left eye where Draco had elbowed him. Draco felt his insides lurch as he stared at Potters face, covered in his own blood. Draco scoffed and turned away, trumping to the change rooms with false pride and false victory being carried on his shoulders.

It was later that Malfoy and Harry would have their confrontation, Harry would make sure of that. He nodded solemnly and stalked off to get changed. _How _dare_ Malfoy do that!! _Harry fumed over his dinner, scarfing it down angrily. _Why _do_ I like that git!? _Harry stopped for a minute, sparing a glance over at the Slytherin. Malfoy was crowded again, as always, smirking and making jokes. But the laughter didn't have a ring to it, his eyes held no light, and he never smiled, just smirked. Harry melted as he watched him. He knew why he liked him. He wanted to be the one to make Malfoy's voice ring with laughter, he wanted to be the one to light his eyes and be the cause of his smiles. Harry grinned to himself, but quickly shook his head. _I may like him but I can't let him walk all over me! We are SO still having that confrontation. _He thought with finality.

When dinner was over Harry sat patiently waiting for Malfoy to head out. As soon as Malfoy stood up Harry was up too, grinning maliciously in Malfoy's direction. Hermione stared in awe at Harry, she couldn't believe it, but all the evidence couldn't be lying. Harry liked Malfoy! He was always really deep in thought and then he'd look up and give a tentative smile at Malfoy, he always looked upset if Malfoy was, he seemed to have to strain himself to fight with Malfoy. Then there was the other day, when Harry had shot his lazy lop-sided flirtatious grin at Malfoy, the results were in; Harry was gay. And apparently he was sweet on Malfoy to boot! Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table watching Malfoy turn to walk away after shooting a worried and curious glance at Harry. That was when she noticed Pansy, she was also watching the two of them with a mischievous grin, shaking her head happily as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Malfoy!" Harry called airily down the corridor that was empty aside from him and Malfoy. The blond turned slowly to face Harry, a sneer placed firmly on his face.

"What now Pothead?" He growled, his voice dripping with disdain. Harry paused for a minute before strutting towards Malfoy nonchalantly.

"What the fuck is up with you elbowing me?" He hissed at the now flustered Slytherin. Malfoy composed himself once more before answering.

"It's a sport Potter, people get hurt in sports, I assumed even you knew that," he paused to force a sneer, "Guess I shouldn't assume things." Harry grinned at this, what a smart ass!

"Well, you know what they say 'To assume makes an ASS of U and ME'" Harry finished coolly, now inches from Malfoy. The blond let out a low scoffing sound before backing up a bit, Harry followed, keeping the same distance between them at all times.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter? Ever heard of personal space?" His forehead creased in worry, "You're in my space, stay in your own!" He cried out like a child. Harry snorted before grinning seductively and leaning in to whisper in Malfoy's ear.

"But I like your space" He purred, slowly moving his head down to lick Malfoy's neck before pulling way, tongue still out. Harry watched curiously as Malfoy shivered and his eyes zeroed in on Harry's tongue. Harry slid his tongue across his lips slowly. Malfoy's eyes followed them. Before Harry's tongue could retreat to the warmth of his mouth it was capture and held captive in Malfoys. The blond had lunged forward, sucking on Harry's tongue before lightly biting in. Harry winced but let out a moan to try n coax Malfoy into more. It worked. Malfoy slammed him passionately into the wall and captured his whole mouth this time. Malfoy's left arm was wrapped around Harry's waist pulling his hips closer, while his right hand his carding through Harry's hair. Harry moaned, opening his mouth for Malfoy as an open invitation for anytime he was ready. Malfoy took it immediately, delving into the depths of Potters mouth, his tongue sliding along Harry's. The Griffindor wrapped both his arms around Malfoys torso, pulling him as close as he could get him, holding him there, embracing him. The two boys stood moaning, groping, gasping, and snogging for 10 minutes before their arousal started to become painfully obvious. The feeling of Malfoy's cock pressing into his drove Harry insane and he groaned loudly, thrusting and grinding against Malfoy. He expected Malfoy to pull away as he did last time and run off before things could get serious, but the blond surprised him. He pulled Harry closer, his tongue started working fervently against Harry's, he ground into Harry's hips in a way that had Harry gasping for breath in a matter of seconds. They continued like that for a while more before Harry felt his climax rising. He was going to cum, but he didn't want to scare Malfoy. He tried to calm himself down and wait it out but the way Malfoy was ravaging his body made it impossible and he came.

"Oh FUCK Draco! Oh G-god." He moaned into the crook of Malfoy's neck. Seconds later Malfoy came screaming as well. Harry blushed as he heard Malfoy scream his name, it was almost hot enough to give him another erection seconds after coming, but he refrained.

They hunched over each other for a few more minutes before Draco pushed off of Harry with a horrified look on his face. He grabbed at his blond locks viciously. He pulled at them and dug his nails into his scalp as he stared at the ground petrified. Harry stared at him bewildered as Malfoy sank down the wall to the floor, muttering to himself like a crazy person. Harry bent down to touch Draco's hand tentatively in an attempt to make him feel better. Draco whimpered at Harry's touch and pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them and hiding his face in his knees. Harry sat there, he didn't know what to do! Why was Draco acting like this?

**Notice how now in Harry's POV he's started calling him Draco not Malfoy??**

**Keep reading I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me first make this abundantly clear, I am ****NOT**** giving up on this story.**

**I have recently been plagued with Mono. For those of you who do not know what it is let me explain.**

**Much like strep throat, mono causes your throat to swell to horrible lengths. You can literally see the swelling from the outside of my throat, it makes it very hard to breathe and excruciatingly painful to swallow. Also, it causes immense headaches and dizziness, along with a high fever, stuffed nose and the constant pull of sleep.**

Strep throat is treatable with some anti-biotic, and it will heal within 2 weeks, where as mono has no treatment and lasts 6 – 8 weeks. Unlike strep, mono inflates the spleen, meaning that any rough play could cause my spleen to rupture thus resulting in my death.

**I am mentioning this because, whilst I am suffering within mono's vicious grasp I am going to stop writing and focus all my energy on healing. When I am better I will pick up where I left off, I promise.**

**So I'm sorry but you will all have to wait till mid to late August of 2009. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue reading once I am better.**

**Sincerely,**

Bailey Holliday 


	6. Chapter 6

Draco must've stayed frozen like that for a half an hour, all the while Harry sat beside him, staring worriedly at him. Finally Draco shifted and began to straighten himself out. Harry rose quickly, should he need to stabilise the boy or defend himself against the boy. Draco kept his back turned to Harry for a few more minutes, running his hands through his hair in a quick attempt to look tidier. Then without a word he turned on Harry, grabbing at his school robes and slamming him into the wall. He glared at Harry, but Harry could tell he wasn't really glaring at him, he was glaring at someone else, using Harry as an outlet. Draco's lips came crashing down on Harry's, in a violent, and desperate attempt to console himself. Breaking apart with a loud gasp he once again found Harry's eyes.

"If you tell anyone I swear to god I'll kill you," Draco seethed, "Never speak of this to anyone!"

With one last peck to Harry's lips Draco turned and stormed off, leaving Harry flabbergasted.

Draco fled down the hallways and corridors, his racing heart egging him on.

"Damn Potter!" Draco muttered under his breath, "Damn him and his cute smile! His bright, earnest eyes! Him and his blasted irresistible charms!" He continued angrily, not realising just exactly what he was muttering.

"Having troubles?" Came a mocking voice. Draco twisted on the spot, turning to face the short dark haired Slytherin. Her eyes were kind but her smirk was teasing.

"With Potter, having troubles with Potter?" She specified after a short pause. Draco was horrified, he now realised what he had been muttering, his insides squirmed anxiously, waiting for her to finalise his doom. He masked his horror with a sneer.

"Fuck off Parkinson, I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed in a deadly tone. She giggled into the back of her hand, an extremely feminine gesture. Her eyes became piercing as she held his gaze in hers.

"Oh do try to be honest Draco, if not to me than at least to yourself!" She spat back, her words and her tone both biting. Draco flinched slightly and tried desperately to hide it beneath a shrug.

"You mean the fact that I accidentally spoke that filthy half bloods name during my climax?" He affirmed, watching her warily as he spoke. She nodded curtly, and just as Draco opened his mouth to spout the excuses he had fed himself, Pansy spoke again.

"That, AND the fact that you can't take your eyes off of him, not to mention the hot sweaty make out session you two just had upstairs!" Draco's jaw dropped dramatically. She had seen that? He steadied himself against the dungeon wall, whimpering as he slid down it. Pansy's hardened expression melted immediately. She ran to him and knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt!" She chastised herself. Draco shook his head.

"It's fine, you're not the one in the wrong! I am!" He muttered despairingly as Pansy stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong!" He whimpered at her words but again shook his head.

"Not true! I betrayed my father! A Malfoy must select the best mate of the _opposite_ sex! I must have an heir to the Malfoy name! Malfoy's are not homosexuals!" He berated himself, sounding quite pleasantly insane, "But I can't help it! Every time I see him, all I want is to have my hands all over him! All I want is to be kissing him! I want him Pans, I don't think I can resist anymore…" He trailed off miserably. Pansy didn't know what to say or do, she just held him, cuddling him.

"Draco, it's not wrong to be ga-" but she was cut off by Draco's frustrated sigh.

"It is to my father. He'll kill me if he finds out, and that's not just a figure of speech!" Draco sobbed into Pansy's shoulder. Her eyes widened at this knowledge, fully realising the fear that was surging through him. Her heart began to race as the realisation sunk in. Then she grabbed Draco's face as firm as she could without hurting him, and pulled his head up to look in his eyes. She almost cried out at the look on his face, but she willed herself into a calm mask.

"I've got a plan." She informed him.

"I don't know what to tell you Harry," Hermione sighed in submission, "Maybe Malfoy has some issues to sort out…" She trailed off tiredly. Harry nodded exuberantly then sighed angrily. Hermione studied her friend for a moment before standing and grabbing her bag.

"I'm sorry Harry, really. I wish I could do more," she paused biting her lip, "I'm afraid I have to leave you now, I've got a transfiguration essay to work on…" she trailed off weakly. Harry looked down before smiling up at her.

"It's ok Mione, I'm gunna be thinking about this all night so I'm not going to be much for company anyway." Hermione nodded at Harry before traipsing down the stairs into the common room. Waving farewell to Ginny she climbed through the portrait hole and made her way to the library.

Hermione had been working in silence for 30 minutes before her bliss was interrupted. Parkinson slammed a couple large textbooks down on the table and settled into them silently, not so much as glancing at Hermione. Regardless of her nonchalant attitude Hermione knew something was up or else Parkinson would've never sat down at the table next to her, let alone at the same table. Deciding she would wait for Parkinson to make her move Hermione continued her essay in the tense atmosphere. Another half an hour passed before Hermione finally heard Parkinson clear her throat awkwardly in an obvious attempt to gain her attention. Tenderly she laid her quill down beside her parchment, folded her hands across her chest and looked up at Parkinson, eyebrow arched curiously.

"Do you need something Parkinson?" her calm voice contradicting her suspicious interior. Parkinson sighed heavily and glanced around before leaning in closer to the table, keeping eye contact with Hermione.

"What's up with Potter? Why does he keep staring at Draco?" She tried to keep the growl out of her voice as she addressed Hermione in what she hoped wasn't an overly obvious way. Hermiones eyebrows shot into her hairline dramatically before she could stop them.

"What about Malfoy? He seems to be having the same problem with staring at Harry." Parkinson began to chew on her lip nervously, contemplating how much she should say. Finally after a long pause Hermione sighed in annoyance and surrendered.

"Look, I think we both know they have the hots for each other," she watched Parkinson carefully, the girls eyes widening slightly in shock at the blunt statement, "They're always staring at each other, and you can't tell me you don't know about their two make out sessions." She finished coolly. Pansy gaped at Granger. TWO make out sessions?

"Interesting…" she glanced down at her nails hoping to hide the shock in her eyes, "I only knew of the one time, which occurred in the hallway this evening," she paused in mid thought, "Hold on, how do you know about it?"

Hermione grinned, "Harry is a Griffindor, he trusts me a lot, told me everything after very minimal prodding."

Pansy nodded taking it in before deciding that if Granger already knew this much that she should just delve right into her plan.

"Well, then you should already know of Draco's reluctance," Pansy paused waiting for Granger to give her some sign of recognition at her mention. When she received a small nod she continued, "Draco's father is… Against homosexuality," she paused again as she saw realisation flash through Grangers eyes. Pansy inwardly sighed in relief; _it's a good thing Granger is so smart! _Pansy thought happily knowing that now she wouldn't have to elaborate on the subject.

"Well then what should I do? Harry really is quite taken with Malfoy; it's not just sweet kisses in hidden alcoves to Harry. I think he really does have feelings for Malfoy." Hermione sighed and Pansy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, I think Draco feels the same… But he doesn't want to, he's trying to fight it because he can only see the negatives of it all." She paused considering her words carefully, "I honestly believe that Po-Harry, might be the one to bring back the old Draco." She trailed off, a fond smile pasted on her face from her memories of her childhood with Draco. Hermione stared at Pansy questioningly at the mention of 'The old Draco' but Pansy just shook her head, refusing to reveal anymore than she already had. Hermione nodded kindly accepting Pansys reluctance.

"So I'm assuming that you have a plan then?" The Griffindor prodded. Pansy nodded silently, eyeing Granger, sizing her up. Would Granger be ok with her plan?

"First off, let me say, that should we decide to do this, we are BOTH responsible for whatever may come of it, good or bad," Hermione nodded accepting Pansys first rule, "Secondly, if Potter hurts Draco in anyway, I swear to god I will hunt him down and will not stop until he has died a slow and painful death at my hands." She promised a dangerous look in her eyes. Hermione was not to be intimidated; she smirked, placing a dangerous glint of her own in her glare.

"Same goes for me. If Harry gets hurt Draco will feel my wrath." She promised in return. Pansy eyed her before a smirk of her own broke through.

"OK here's my plan."

Harry pressed through the crowd, marching happily to sit himself beside Hermione and across from Ron at Griffindor table. He reached our cheerfully and filled his plate with his favourite dinner foods. He began munching happily at his dinner as he thought back on his day. He had gotten very little sleep after his 'meeting' with Draco in the hallway, he had been unable to stop thinking about it, perplexed by the blondes reaction. Due to his lack of sleep he had fallen asleep in divination, believing it to be the only class he could get away with it. He soon regretted his decision when Professor Trelawny decided that he was cursed with some sort of energy-life stealing curse and was now of course doomed.

Harry was abruptly pulled out of his musings as he felt Hermiones elbow lightly dig into his ribs. He turned his attention to her and smiled kindly. She nodded slowly, giving him a meaningful look before returning to her dinner. Harry sighed in relief. Even thought the D.A was no more Harry still appreciated having time to escape to the Room of Requirements and train, he preferred to be on his own for these sessions, something in which he knew Ron would never have allowed. Hermione had discovered his secret and had promised to help not only keep his secret but to find convenient times for him to escape. Harrys grin grew as he anticipated the training alone time that Hermione had just informed him was now his for the evening.

Harry left with Ron and Hermione, heading to the Griffindor common room. Suddenly Hermione gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness! I just remembered I have a detention to oversee for Professor flitwick!" as a prefect she was often entrusted with these frivolous tasks, "Ron!" she turned big pleading puppy-dog eyes on him, "Will you pleeeaase help me? There's going to be four third years there!" she made sure that her voice had an overly feminine whine to it as she pouted her bottom lip. Rons face darkened slightly as blush over took his cheeks, he nodded as he gulped loudly. Hermiones face broke into a brilliant smile, Harry was sure that even a veela would look onto her smile jealously. She gripped Rons arm happily and pulled him off down the hallway waving good-bye to Harry, Ron grinning sheepishly at him. Harry waited until they were out of sight before he turned and bolted to the Room of Requirements, opening the door to his usual training space. He hadn't noticed that Hermione had stolen his wand.

MEANWHILE

Draco shifted nervously as he watched Potter march over to his friends, his heart raced slightly and a chill shot down his spine. Pansy placed a comforting hand on his knee as she leaned in. She whispered to him, but to the rest of the room it would look like she was kissing his neck in a romantic gesture.

"Relax Draco. The plan is working and everything is going to be alright!" she hissed, trying to keep the amusement out of her tone and off her face. He bobbed his head in a jerky nod before continuing to eat. It was true; Potter hadn't glanced at him longingly like he usually did. In fact, it seemed to Draco that Potter was ignoring him entirely, but, that's what Draco wanted right? That's why he had so readily agreed with Pansy when she had suggested that they pretend to date to keep Potter at bay. So pretend he had. He had held Pansys hand practically all day, holding her close when they sat, laughing at any joke she made, smiling at her as best he could and as often as he could. He had even let her cuddle him when he had accidentally bumped into another student and hurt his shoulder slightly.

Just as he was finishing he heard Pansy lean over and whisper to Blaise and Millicent.

"Draco and I are going to go have some… Alone time," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as a flirtatious smile crossed her face, "We won't be back tonight so cover for us if Snape should ask ok?" Millicent nodded absently while Blaise grinned at Draco with a distinct air of pride. Pansy was the prettiest girl in Slytherin by far; not even Daphne Greengrass could compare. The two rose and stalked out happily hand in hand.

Once they were a fair distance away from The Great Hall and were absolutely sure they were alone Draco turned to Pansy crossing his arms.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded angrily. Pansy let him seethe a moment before appeasing him.

"We're Slytherins Draco, if we don't make it seem like we're shagging don't you think people will get suspicious?"

Draco stood shocked for a moment. He mulled it over and knew she was right, it didn't matter, all he really wanted to do was just go to sleep. Sleep! Where were they going to sleep now?

"Smoothe move Pansy! Now we have no where to sleep!" he growled at her, glaring with bloodshot eyes. Pansy glared up at him, irritation soiling her pretty face.

"Don't doubt my intelligence!! Of course we have somewhere to stay! Follow me!" she gripped his arm tightly and pulled him down the corridor. She pulled him down corridor after corridor, round corners and up staircases, jerking him as much as possible, hoping he wouldn't notice as she eased his wand out of his pocket and into hers. Luck was with her; they were now at the Room of Requirements without Draco having noticed anything unusual. Pansy smirked, knowing that the door now present would open to a confused-and-soon-to-be-very-surprised Harry Potter. She turned to Draco.

"THIS is where you'll sleep" she prayed that he didn't notice her slip up. Draco stared at her suspiciously for a moment before pushing open the door and stepping over the thresh hold.

Draco froze as his eyes locked with Potters.

"What the fu-" he choked on his words as Pansy rammed him into the room slamming the door closed. He sat on the floor in a stunned state of mind. His eyes widened as he heard Pansy mutter several barrier charms and locking spells. She was trapping him in here with POTTER! He stood up dusting off his robes and sneering at the door. _Traitor._ The word repeated itself in his head several times as he searched his pockets for his wand. Realisation hit him and he growled in rage, unable to control himself.

"Pansy you TRAITOR!" he screeched, hoping she would hear him through the door.

"You'll thank me later Draco," was her muffled response before she cast a powerful silencing charm on the room. Draco stood seething for god only knows how long before a shuffling sound reminded him of Potters presence. He whipped around glaring madly at Potter.

"Well what are you waiting for Scar-head!? Get us out of here!" he ordered through clenched teeth. Harry scuffed his shoe against the floor, looking down at his feet and blushing madly.

"I'm afraid I've been tricked too…" his voice was barely a whisper. Draco sighed angrily. _Great, stuck wandless in this damn room for who knows how long with a wandless Potter! _

As he continued to wander his mind through his many thoughts he noticed a rather large bed appear. He turned and stared at Potter for a moment, Potter was staring at the room, it looked like he was concentrating really hard on something.

"weird…" Potter mumbled.

"What is so weird Potter?" he spat, venom seeping from his tone. The dark haired boy glared at him briefly.

"Usually this room gives you whatever you want, but I asked it for two beds and it will only give me one big one."

Draco contemplated that for a moment before marching over to the bed determinedly. He grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the floor.

"There! You can sleep there, and I'll take the bed." He announced happily. Harry snorted.

"You're completely off your rocker if you think that's happening! I'm the one who summoned the bed!" he whined in a shockingly powerful tone. He quickly stalked over the bed and climbed onto it. Draco stared in shock for a moment before angrily tackling Harry, pinning him to the bed. Harry thrusted upward, throwing Draco off himself. Then he proceeded to shove Draco off the bed. Draco jumped up in a huff of frustration, climbing back onto the bed he began pulling at Potter and punching him best he could as Potter did the same to him. Finally he had Potter under him again, and he began to attempt to pin Potter and show off his ability to over power the boy, hoping Potter would realise he had no chance and would give up. Potter desperately pushed at Draco, trying to shove the boy off him. It would've worked had Draco not gripped his shirt so tightly. There was a loud ripping sound as the force of Harry's shove provided Draco's grip with enough force to rip Harrys shirt open wide. Both boys stopped instantly. Harry watched Dracos face carefully as Dracos eyes hungrily raked over his chest and occasionally his lips. Harry waited patiently, he knew any second Draco would snap out of it and push off him and refuse to acknowledge his existence anymore

Just as Harry had assumed, he saw the dazed look leave Dracos eyes. He saw reality take over Dracos eyes once more and his expression schooled back into the normal Malfoy mask. Harry waited for Draco to push off him, but the blond stayed put. Harrys eyes widened as Dracos eyes gaze pierced into his eyes, paralysing him. Then, Draco slowly stuck out his tongue, and keeping eye contact with Harry he lowered himself to just above Harrys navel and began to lick one smooth straight line up his chest, over his throat, up from under his chin. He gasped as Dracos tongue began to drift over his bottom lip, and taking advantage of Harrys sudden gasp, Dracos tongue dove into Harrys mouth. He captured Harry in a passionate kiss unlike any other kiss they had shared. Their tongues competed, but it was angry or desperate as it had always been previously. It was a battle of passion, of tenderness. The kiss felt like the heat of the summer sun blazing through them. Their fingers caressed each other's bodies like a soft summer breeze dancing across their skin. Time stretched on as the kiss continued, neither of them even thinking of anything but the kiss and each others gentle touches, neither wanted it to escalate into anything more, both completely contented with each other for the moment.

When they finally broke apart they could do nothing but stare at each other and admire how the moons soft glow illuminated their bodies, accentuating every curve. After several long minutes Draco stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, unable to hold it back any longer. Harry grinned at him and pulled back the covers of the bed, snuggling under them. He looked at Draco and cocked his eyebrow, slightly nodding to the spot beside him. Draco stared at him for a moment before leaning over the side of the bed, grabbing the pillow he had placed on the floor and putting it back to it's original spot.

"We'll share the bed I suppose…" Draco whispered, his tone unsure. Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Draco shifted under the bed covers, trying to get comfortable, but for some reason, he just couldn't find a position to sleep in. He could hear Harrys soft snores and turned to stare at the sleeping boy. He sighed resigning himself to the truth of the situation. _Ok so maybe I like him… But what do I do about it? _He was brought from his musings as Harry mumble in his sleep, Draco couldn't be sure but, it sounded like Harry had just mumbled his name. He didn't have long to contemplate this knew thought before Harry had unconsciously snuggled closer to Draco, pressing his warm body flush against Draco's chest. Hesitantly Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, careful not to wake the boy. He felt comforted by Harry's closeness and found himself resting his face atop Harrys head, enjoying the feel of his silky locks on his face. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it's been so long for an update but I'm assuming you read the previous chapter with my explanation. Although that was only part of it, the other part was I had a little bit of writers block, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it doesn't disappoint you at all! Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks byeee!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning sunlight bathed the room, cascading over the bed covers and reflecting off silk blond locks. Harry concentrated hard before stepping through the newly conjured door and shed his clothing for his much anticipated morning shower. He had been more than surprised to wake up to Draco's arms encompassing him affectionately. As the warm water enveloped him his mind drifted from the physical world.

Usually during their sexual encounters Draco's eyes were distant and not his own. He always seemed to be getting carried away in the moment, but during last nights moment of sexual tension Draco's eyes were clear, calm, and completely his own. He had been fully aware when he had trailed his tongue up and over Harry's torso; he had been thinking clearly when he dove into Harry's mouth for the most tender physical interaction Harry had ever had. That was another thing, why had the kiss been so different? Rather than their normal battle for dominance it was like a dance, both boys equal counterparts in the transaction. Rather than their normal burning passion, violent graspings, and the desperate hormonal need for me sexual release, the kiss had been peaceful, tender and loving. The fire of passion still burned white hot between them in that moment, but it was different… Before it had been like a wild forest fire licking wildly in every direction, but in that moment it was concentrated centred somewhere deep within both boys. Somehow the ladder excited him and drove him more than the former.

Harry grinned madly to himself as he began to rinse the shampoo from his thick black mop he called hair. _I'm reading waaay too much into this; just because I WISH it were more than just a physical relationship doesn't mean it is. Don't lose yourself Harry, it's Dr-MALFOY. He'd not be wanting anything more than sex from you if that. _Harry had to keep his head on straight even if the truth did tend to hurt, he knew if he didn't he would only end up getting hurt worse when Draco crushed his heart.

Stepping out of the shower stall and onto the floor mat Harry began to dry himself silently, his mind still wandering, but to more abstract places this time. When he was dressed he stood behind the door, hand on the knob ready to turn it physically but far from ready mentally. Would Draco be awake? How would he behave? Harry's heart raced, beating violently against his chest, he had no idea what to expect from the Slytherin. Too many times had he thought he had the boy figured out only to be shocked out of his mind.

Taking a deep breath Harry's hand clasped securely around the brass doorknob and turned it, gently pulling the door open. His nostrils were immediately assaulted with the scent of various breakfast foods. Mouth watering Harry searched the room for the source of the delicious smells. His eyes came to rest in the corner were a table had been formed, covered in all sort of food and accompanied by two chairs. Harry blanched. Right, two chairs. Where was Draco? Harry stalked over to the table cautiously, searching the room for any signs of the platinum blond, that's when he finally noticed another door, twin to the one he had conjured earlier that morning. He noted the door just seconds before a freshly showered Draco sauntered through it. Draco tossed his towel behind him into the bathroom; not even looking to see where it landed he pushed the door closed as he began to stride confidently toward the table and a very nervous Harry Potter. With a heavy sigh Draco flopped into the chair opposite Harry in a ver non-Malfoy sort of way.

Harry was dying to ask about his grand surprise this morning, wondering if the proud Slytherin had intentionally held him close during the night and early morning. He felt his cheeks begin to heat as he remembered the warmth of Draco's arms around him and the butterflies that had immediately taken flight upon waking that way.

Draco finished buttering his toast and started nibbling on it as he watched Potters face carefully. Had he still been holding the Griffindor when he woke that morning? He watched in silence as a charming blush spread from cheek to cheek on the boys' face. That answered that question. Draco sighed once more, this time in a resigning tone.

"So I suppose we're to be in here for the entire long weekend then?" Draco's tone suggested that he was asking a question but Harry knew he really just wanted confirmation to his suspicions and that he had already begun adjusting to the idea.

"Yeah… I s'pose s- Wait! Long weekend?" Harry gaped exasperatedly at the blue-eyed beauty. Draco eyed him despairingly, the Griffindor golden boy could be so dense sometimes, although secretly Draco was glad for that trait. He hoped it would keep the boy from catching on to his growing affections.

"Yes Potter," he droned while reaching for the jug of orange juice, "It was announced on Monday, and the whole school has only been buzzing about it the whole week." He couldn't help the sarcastic tone that seeped into his words like venom into a snakebite. Harry didn't even register the sarcastic remark as he mulled over what that meant. _How the bloody hell am I to deny myself when I'm trapped in this damned room for all that time with my one greatest desire? _Harry stuffed a piece of sausage into his mouth to keep from making any sounds of indication as to where his thoughts had taken him.

When breakfast was done silence infiltrated the room, creating an awkward atmosphere for the boys to sulk in. Both desperate for any escape, any diversion to keep them from thinking of the other. Harry wanted to entice Draco into conversing with him as acquaintances rather than the usual banter of two enemies, but Draco remained stubbornly hostile. With Draco refusing to be civil and the room refusing to grant his freedom Harry was left to his thoughts for hours, and as the hours stretched on, the more he searched his depths for some semblance of truth. Did he really LIKE like Draco, or was it merely hormones and sexual attraction that drew him to the boy. After imagining various scenarios it was undeniable that Harry held more for Draco than just an erection. As this realisation began to settle in his mind Harry amused himself by studying Draco, his previous behaviours as well as his current ones. A lot of what happened between the two kept circling into these huge contradictions. What was truth among the Malfoy's reactions and feelings? Harry wanted to get to know him, so he could have his answers, he wanted to get closer to the blond, both physically and emotionally to appease his roaring heart, but he knew enough to know what reaction that would get him. He couldn't make any moves on the young man, especially whilst he remained trapped in the room with Harry. Growing tired of thinking and having nothing else to do Harry decided a nap would best pass the time, curling up on the love seat he drifted peacefully into unconsciousness.

Draco watched through squinted eyes as Harry shifted position, curling up and snuggling into the back of the sofa. Once he was sure the Griffindor was asleep Draco pushed himself out of the chair that he had settled in. Starring down at the sleeping brunet he found himself unexplainably drawn to him. He wanted to touch him, hold him, and caress him. He clenched his fists in fury. What curse had been enchanted upon his person to make this feelings bubble inside him? His father would beat him within an inch of his life if he knew of Draco's inner turmoil. Shuddering with a sudden cold tingle down his spine Draco kneeled by the love seat, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping teen. Before he knew what he was doing he had began caressing Harry's cheek lovingly, and no matter how hard he tried to be disgusted with himself and this gesture, he just couldn't stop the warm feeling that shot through all his walls and warmed his heart. Harry sighed happily in his sleep; Draco faltered, waiting to see if the boy would wake, when he was sure that the teen was still asleep Draco allowed the tiniest of smiles to break his mask. He knew that whatever there was between Harry and himself (and he knew there was SOMETHING between them, no use denying that) that it could never become anything serious and it could never be known to anyone aside from the two of them, and unfortunately, Pansy and Granger. He knew this, but yet, he couldn't stop himself from wishing it weren't that way, and for the time being, whilst they were locked away from reality in this amazing room, he would pretend as though nothing else matter, as if this room was the only reality.

When Harry woke it was dark outside, only a few candles lit the room, that and the slight glimmer of the stars, the moon non-existent on this night, the night of the new moon. A light breeze whispered through his hair as he sat himself up, strangely content with his nap Harry felt at peace. It didn't even occur to him that Draco was no where in sight, all he could think of was the intoxicatingly clean smell of the night teasing him as he flared his nostrils to inhale more of the delectable scent. Rising with more grace than anyone had ever seen him capable of, Harry glided to the open window, gazing dreamily at the stars, a soft breeze playing gently around him, surrounding him with the scent of the night. His eyes drifted shut as warmth enveloped him from behind. Wait- what!? Harry's eyes flew open in shock; Draco Malfoy was embracing him! Draco Malfoy was holding him, Harry Potter, to his chest in a loving embrace! Harry looked to the corner of his eyes; Draco had rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, smiling softly eyes closed.

"Wha-wh-uhh!" Harry sputtered, trying to formulate his thoughts into a sentence, which would be easier if his thoughts would settle to just one continuous stream rather than the million flying around his mind. Draco's smile broadened as he lifted his chin from Harrys shoulder, opening his eyes he began to turn Harry to face him.

"Shh…" he whispered so quietly it almost went unheard, "I can't explai- No, I don't want to explain, but I like you Harry, I like you a lot but due to circumstances of my life, we, can NEVER be." Hary felt his heart kick into over drive at Draco's declaration only to fall out of his chest as Draco spoke the blunt truth of their lives.

"But being in this room, is like a vacation from reality," with this he cupped Harry's cheek tenderly. It was then that Harry realised how horribly nervous and afraid Draco was at that moment, afraid of rejection, nervous because it was new territory for him, "And I don't intend to waste it." He finished, sealing his sentence with a kiss.

**Heey guys sorry bout the long wait but my step dad is such a D-bag. Truly he is :P ANYWAY, school has started up and I've got a lot on my plate, so updates may be delayed, but here's my promise to my "rabid readers" I will make sure there is an update at least once every month unless something unavoidable comes up, and I will work my absolute hardest to make sure that not a single chapter disappoints okay? (Although realistically not everyone can be pleased.)**

**So not much happened in this chapter but I thought it was time to explain a little bit of their thoughts and feelings. Hope you liked it and please review, I'd love to hear all of your opinions! **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke with a start, something was wrong. Sitting up he looked around, barely able to see anything with the shine of stars through the window being the only light. What had woken him up? A small whimper drifted up from beside him. Turning slowly he leaned over the brunet studying his face silently, waiting to see why the boy was whimpering. Harry's bottom lip quivered as another whine escaped him and a tear made its way down his cheek.

"D-don't!" he cried out weakly, "Please stop! Noo! Cedric!"

Draco froze at the name, realising what moment Harry was reliving in his sleep. Draco had previously made fun of the boy for it, making comments such as 'I bet you-know-who wasn't even there! Potter probably did him in himself 'cause he wants Cho to himself!' but looking down at Harry now, unable to hide his pain whilst unconscious, Draco regretted every word. Harry looked unlike he had ever before, shaking and crying, whimpering and pleading, helpless and afraid. Draco's heart wrenched at him until he could no longer ignore the terrified cries. He rolled Harry over to face him and wrapped his arms protectively around him, pulling him flush against himself. To his surprise, Harry's arms slithered around him as well and grasped so tightly Draco thought he might've been awake, but looking down at the despairing teen, he knew that the boy was asleep, Harry would've never let anyone see him looking this weak.

The two boys sat silently, both avoiding eye contact with the other, both trying to muster up enough courage to say what was on their minds. He looked over to the boy across him, trying to think of SOMETHING to say after what he had witnessed that night. He'd never seen the boy look so… Open. He had cried and pleaded, he had writhed and flinched, his dreams enveloping him in pain; Harry wondered what could've happened to Draco to give him such night terrors. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco was having similar thoughts, minus the 'what could've happened' part. Finally Draco's patience wore thin. He summoned his great Malfoy courage and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

Harry's head snapped up in shock, staring wide-eyed at the blond across from him. He had never expected to hear those words from Draco's mouth.

"I should never have teased you about all the things you've been through. I wasn't really thinking about you; I just wanted to… I don't know. I didn't realise you were in so much pain…" Draco continued uneasily, it took everything he had in him to keep the eye contact, "But when I saw you in the midst of a nightmare last night… I've never seen anyone so… Terrified." He finished his voice flourishing with uncertainty.

"Neither have I." Harry stated calmly. Draco's eyes were now the widened ones. Harry placed his knife gently back onto the table.

"I was having a terrible nightmare about… Well I guess you know what it was about," He mumbled knowing full well that he spoke in his sleep, "Unlike usual, this time I couldn't wake up. I was so terrified but then it felt really warm and I was able to use that warmth to comfort myself into a peaceful sleep. That's when I was finally able to wake up, that's also when I realised where the warm comfort had originated from." He cocked an eyebrow at Draco as he paused for effect, causing Draco to shift nervously in his seat.

"I was just about to settle back into sleep when you yourself began to whimper and writhe, I didn't know what to do, I could only watch you sleep through your terrors. Then I realised, maybe I could help you the way you helped me, which is why you woke up this morning as the embraced and not the embracer."

Silence poisoned the air as the two boys regarded each other cautiously.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned as he jumped up from the table and sauntered over the love seat on which he fell. Harry watched him anxiously, expecting his usual dose of Malfoy Blow-up; he was to be sorely disappointed. Draco laid his head back as he pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in a deep calming way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry winced at the insecurity and stupidity he could hear in his own question. Draco raised his head to stare at Harry with raised brows and a smugly dissatisfied expression.

"Your nightmare I mean. We could talk about it if you wanted, I'm a good listener." He continued earnestly, trying to sound more confident but unable to stop himself from how lame he sounded. Rubbing his temples Draco chuckled hollowly.

"God Potter, be more queer why don't you? You big poof." Draco's tone was exasperated and worn but his words bit at Harry with the utmost strength. Harry sat rigidly in his seat unable to think of anything to say back and unable to stop the tears that now budded in his eyes. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably as the Slytherins words sickened him. Harry looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and collect his emotions before they could ruin him. When he turned back to face Draco he found the blond staring intently at him. Once Draco's eyes found Harry's eyes they froze there, not blinking nor even so much as flickering away from the Griffindors. Harry's breath caught in his throat, it felt like one of those moments when Draco randomly turned into HIS Draco and came to him with loving arms.

After several long moments Harry deducted that this was in fact not one of those moments and with a heavy heart he released his breath in one low agonised sigh, silently begging the room for some sort of escape, any would do. Just as the thoughts formed so did a bottle next to Harry's right elbow, the one farthest from Draco. The Slytherin hadn't noticed the bottle and heaved himself off the couch, slithering toward his personal bathroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him Harry unscrewed the lid and began chugging back a very well fermented bottle of Fire whiskey. _Ah, what a room!_ He thought to himself happily as the warmth behind the drinks name began to fill him.

Meanwhile, Draco had filled the bathtub with steaming hot slightly scented water, dipping slowly into its depths before relaxing each muscle individually. He tried to relax completely but guilt ripped through him, why had he said that? Draco chided himself for his callousness. Obviously it had been a defensive reaction, he couldn't believe Harry had witnessed him in that state, thank the holy heavens he didn't speak in his sleep! Draco dipped a single finger into the water and ripped it through the liquid gently carving circles and swirls through it's current. He grumbled under his breath, _Great! Now I have to apologise!_

His mind became fuzzy as the room started to sway and swing, when had his body become so heavy? Had time always moved so slowly? Harry hiccuped childishly as he tried to focus his eyes, when he finally did he noticed two empty bottles of Fire whiskey in front of him, added to the one in his hand that made three. When had he finished drinking the first? When had he conjured the second or third? What was that odd clicky sound? Harry turned as quickly as was possible in his current state, his eyes rested on a blurry white thing. It took him a few moments to clear his vision enough to realise it was Draco in a pair of pyjamas supplied by the room. Running a hand nervously through his platinum locks he shuffled on the spot. Looking up he met Harry's eyes, too distracted by his inner nausea to notice the bottles, smell or look of Harry.

"Look… Harry I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you…" _Especially since I'm your queer poof lover! _He added the last part silently.

"Dra-aco!" Harry sang with his lovely drunkards speech impediment, "Ivv you wann me ter take you serously, yer gunn hafta stop spinnin'!" He mumbled cheerfully before turning to place the bottle gently, or as gently as someone that drunk could, on the coffee table. Finally Draco noticed the bottles, and with the realisation of Harry's state, he immediately recognised the distinct, blunt scent of alcohol. Staring incredulously at Harry, his eyes widened and he stepped quickly toward Harry.

"Harry… Are you… Drunk?!" He asked half worried, half pissed. Harry grinned gleefully like a child being basked in compliments. He shook his head jerkily.

"Nope." Then he heaved forward and with a horrible yacking sound, blew chunks all over the floor.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry it's not very long but I wanted to get a chapter up before the night was over, I'm going to write more to this tomorrow so hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow!! Anyway, I'm getting a little disheartened, I mean, enough people Alert my story but no one really reviews so I'm thinking maybe y'all just aren't that interested?? Even just a couple opinions will tide me over, pleeeaaase at least try to think of something to say!! Thanks for your continued reading, I'm sorry I'm such a scatter brain!! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow Harry, that's hot." Was Draco's only response as he wrinkled his nose at the fumes of stomach acid and half-digested food. Harry stood swaggering dangerously and somehow managed to step over his throw up and toward the kitchen table and grabbed a cloth. Before he could turn round to try and clean up his sickness Draco had already disposed of it, using the power of his mind and the room.

"Honestly Harry it's barely noon!" Draco chided angrily, "What made you think that drinking was a good idea!?" He asked incredulously, although really, he knew the answer. Harry chose to ignore Draco and rubbed his stomach as he looked around. Draco turned and went to the dresser, grabbing a matching pair of white pyjamas for Harry to wear. When Draco turned back around he was met with quite the vision. Harry was half buried in small, square, orange wrapped treats, Reese something. Harry began ripping open various packages and feasting on what looked like chocolate. Draco sighed and banished the treats from the room with his mind.

"Harry, get into these pyjamas." He handed the white pyjamas over then stalked over to Harry's bathroom to find a toothbrush for the boy. When he emerged he found the white pyjamas untouched, next to a pile of clothes, or more specifically, the clothes Harry had been wearing. The Slytherin stared dumb founded at the clothing, if his clothes were here, then Harry… A shiver crawled down Draco's spine as arousal hit him.

The quiver that accompanied his arousal was stopped abruptly as the shorter brunet boy enveloped him from behind.

"Dra-aco!" Harry sang happily to Draco. Then, leaning in, his lips ghosting along the Slytherins ear he whispered, "Lezz play shag-tag baby, yer it." A line from a popular muggle song he'd heard. Draco froze immediately, heat pooling in his groin.

Hot. It was so hot! He couldn't move; he could barely breathe! Draco writhed in the satin sheets from underneath Harry, sweating and gasping, Harry's tongue running along his collar bone leading to his neck where he began placing the sweetest kisses. Harry's hands slithered all along his body, stroking and grasping at anything he could touch, Draco was unable to control the sounds it elicited. _This is wrong! This is so wrong! _Draco thought to himself, trying to fight the white that was filling his mind, trying to over power his urges. _He's drunk! He's just REALLY drunk! _Harry nipped lovingly at Draco's jaw as he gripped the Slytherins hands and hooked the blonde's thumbs into the elastic of his own boxers, urging the boy to do his part in stripping him of the only clothing he had left on. Draco immediately began tugging at the offending material, eyes focused on the waist of them as it inched lower and lower until he was at the last centimetre of non-censurable flesh. His hands trembled, caught in the middle of a battle between what was right, and what he wanted. Concentrating on the over powering stench of alcohol he was able to clear his mind enough to shove Harry off him, none too gently either. Draco shot forward, sitting up as best he could, when had his shirt been taken off? Steadying himself Harry glared at Draco before pushing himself up and jumping off the bed. Harry was hurt, that was obvious, but maybe if he explained he could cushion the blow.

"Look Harry it's just- "

"Oh save it!" Harry interrupted shouting at him, "Yer alwuz rejectin me!" He screamed, this time facing Draco, allowing the Slytherin to see the tears gathered in his eyes, but unwillingly to let them fly.

"You alwuz act like you dunn like me, but then yer alwuz makin out wiff me! An dunn you dare say iz all me cuz I know you were havin hard time stoppin yerselve!" Draco gaped at him; unable to think of a response he gave a slight nod.

"Ooh, big brave boy admittin to it! Screw you! Yer alwuz actin like yer the only one who feelz awkward bout it! Iz new to me too! Iz scary to me too, an iz torture to have ya alwuz actin so hot n cold!" It was then that Harry broke down into a sobbing drunken mess, sinking to the floor and shaking uncontrollably as his sobs racked him. Draco crawled across the bed and reached down, gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Dun touch me!" Harry screeched as he shook off Draco's hand violently. Draco withdrew, shocked from the reaction.

"Harry…"

"Dun call me that MALFOY!"

_Ugh! Sunlight! _Harry thought grudgingly as he rolled over. He felt gross. His eyes ripped open as he realised he was alone in the bed, sitting up he found Draco sleeping, crouched up on the love seat. Harry stood cautiously, and stepped toward the window prying it open. With a start the Griffindor realised it was sunset, how long had he been asleep and what had happened while he was intoxicated? Harry grumbled under his breath deciding to save the questions for later in favour of a shower.

After he had showered he felt much better, cleaner, more stable. Without a second thought he stepped out into the main room and over to the table, the dinner served on it was cold and untouched, why hadn't Draco had any? He reached out, scooping up some pudding with his finger. Eck! It had been left sitting too long and tasted funny. How long had the food been there?

Harry was about to turn round, planning on waking Draco for answers, but before he could even twitch he was grasped firmly and pulled viciously from where he stood. With a soft 'Oof' Harry landed on the satin sheets, starring up at silver eyes and platinum blond hair. Before he could even catch his breath Draco's mouth was on his, kissing him more hungrily and lovingly than ever before. Shocked by this action Harry remained motionless. After a few moments Draco broke away gasping, he hugged Harry tightly as he explained.

"You were so drunk, SO drunk! You kept throwing up and crying! I thought you were gunna puke out your guts or something! Then you just… Passed out!" He explained, a tense atmosphere to his words, which were produced rather un-Malfoyish, "You slept all day yesterday, all night, and all day today!" Although he never said it, Harry got the distinct feeling that Malfoy had been worried.

"So… This is our last day in here?" It was all Harry could think of to say. Draco froze for a moment before releasing him with a serious expression plastered firmly on his face.

"Yes." Harry noticed the tightness in his voice and the sharp downward curve of his mouth as he answered. Draco's eyes were so intense Harry felt suffocated looking into them, so he chose instead to avert his eyes, exploring every nook and cranny of the room.

"Well," He said with a cocky smirk on his face. Harry turned his gaze back to Draco, trying to over intense him, "Better make the best of it." He finished, grasping onto Draco's shirt and pulling him down onto himself.

**Please secure your Lemon-Vision goggles**

It was hot again, but this time Draco had no hesitations, he was free to enjoy every single tingle and pleasure. He let his moans escape freely as Harry's hands explored his bare chest. His own hands were busied at the drawstring of Harry's pants, desperately ripping at them, needing them undone. Harry chuckled into his mouth as a whine escaped Draco. Draco broke their kiss, nipping at the brunets' collarbone instead, Harry's gasps only serving to urge him on further. His tongue darted out repeatedly as Harry's hands grasped needingly at his back. Finally he felt the tie undo and he growled appreciatively as he ripped Harry's bottoms from him. Draco stopped his administrations to stare down at Harry. _Weird, _He thought absently, _it's like I've got Harry-vision. _Everything but Harry was white and unimportant. He grinned mischievously as his suspicions were confirmed, no boxers. Taking advantage of commando Harry, he wrapped his hand round Harry's shaft and began pumping it at an excruciatingly slow pace, enjoying the way it made Harry groan and shiver. Harry cried out, his hands shooting forward so he could now begin undoing Draco's drawstring, he took considerably less time than Draco had, and before the Slytherin knew it he was fully exposed and impressing the Griffindor.

Harry grunted as he pushed up and with one swift movement rolled over on top of the blonde. He pressed loving, burning kisses to Draco's mouth, jaw, neck, chest and stomach. Draco's breath hitched, catching in his throat as he felt Harry's breath along his member. Draco felt dizzy and had to remind himself to breathe as he froze in anticipation. Harry seemed to be taking great pleasure in teasing Draco with his breath, gently caressing his shaft, head and balls with the warmth it created. Then in one fast, shocking and exerting moment, Harry drew his tongue from under his balls to the tip of his shaft and back to his stomach.

Draco cried out pleasurably but was silenced as Harry's mouth descended on his once more. Neither boy was really in the proper state to enjoy tantric sex or anything close to slow pleasure, but both were unsure and insecure about what to do. Draco, in all honesty, knew fairly well what to do next and how to do it, he had once read a couple books about it, but back then he had thought it a great inconvenience and had only done so to help Theo who had just discovered his own homosexuality. Draco chuckled at how the tables had turned, had he known that he would be making use of the information himself, he wouldn't have complained so much to Theodore. With more finesse than Harry could ever dream of having, Draco rolled them once more; thank god it was a big freaking bed!

Being the one now on top Draco found it easy to pin Harry to the mattress, hands above his head. The two shared a moment of silent conversation before Harry nodded shyly.

"This is going to hurt, are you sure?" Another nod, "Ok, I'll try to make it easy as possible." There was a pop sound as a bottle dropped onto the bed beside them, Draco grasped it and thickly dosed his fingers with it's contents before sliding down Harry's body. He gave Harry one last look, a chance to change his mind, but with another nod he continued.

Taking great care Draco began circling the rim of Harry's entrance; he continued the motion for a minute before slowly delving a finger into its depths. He winced as Harry hissed and tensed against his finger. He waited for the muscles to relax before curling his finger, searching for the sweet spot, desperate to allow Harry the knowledge of what awaited him at the end of the pain. He began pumping his finger into Harry, hoping he would chance along the prostate. Harry had now completely adjusted to Draco's intrusion and so was not shocked when he felt another finger slide in, he was however, shocked when blinding pleasure suddenly ripped through him, arching his back and achieving a long, husky moan.

After Harry had finally been fully prepared Draco coated himself in the bottles contents and positioned himself, waiting for Harry's 'ok'. Harry only barely managed to gasp out an assuring sound through his arousal, but Draco understood and gently eased himself forward and into the depths of Harry. Again Harry's back arched, but this time no longer in pleasure. His eyes screwed tightly shut and his jaw clenched as he fisted the sheets beneath him. He felt Draco falter and pause, so with all the concentration he could muster he opened his eyes and smiled at him, nodding for hopefully the last time. Draco dove into him completely in one fast thrust, and held him when he screamed. Harry shook in Draco's arms as his body tried to settle into the new state. When the shooting pain dulled to a throb he laid back down, shuffling his hips as he did.

"Ok, move." Was all he said, and it was all that needed to be said. Draco began thrusting, slowly at first, then faster. He lifted Harry's hips, knowing this was the best way to reaching the boys special spot. A Triumphant grin spread cross Draco's face as Harry began to moan and gasp, with the occasional squeak. Working together, their hips thrusting and grinding against each other, the boys grew to their climax, and before Harry even had time to think about it, he came. Shooting his hot seed all over his and Draco's stomachs, and clenching his muscles on Draco's cock. Draco cried out Harry's name with a hoarse voice as he came, hot cum seeping into Harry.

The blonde collapsed onto Harry, gasping and blinking rapidly, trying to regain his vision. Harry wrapped his tired arms around Draco as he too gasped uncontrollably. Draco rolled off his Griffindor and lay beside him instead, a sweet smile etched on his face as his Harry turned to cuddle into him. He brushed his Harry's soft; wild black locks back from his forehead and placed a kiss on his scar before bidding him goodnight.

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

**Hah hah hah, Sorry if that was unsatisfactory, I haven****'t written anything smutty in a couple years!! :P:P Thank You To All Those Who Reviewed!! It really means a lot to me!**

**Aries4eva ****– LOL! Yeah it was gross, but Draco in P.J's just sounds soo cute right?**

**X****shoebugx+trooperx+Cazzylove****– Thanks for the support!**

**H****aiylighGIRL – Don't worry!! There's no way I'd drop this story now.**

**F****unnyducky – Thank you for your input, I wasn't sure if people were into the plot or not, I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update as quickly as school and my imagination will let me.**

**Tamikolee**** – Even tho you haven't written any stories (YET) you can still comment on things you liked or didn't like :P But if you really have nothing to say a smiley face is cool too :P**


	10. Chapter 10

When the blazing sun finally woke Harry from his slumber the first thing he noticed was the overtly empty bed. He rubbed his eyes groggily, not concerned in the least; Draco was just in the bathroom right? He had to be. After finishing the last button on his uniform shirt, which had been neatly pressed and laid out for him, Harry finally began to feel anxious. That's when he noticed that there was only one door, and it wasn't in the position either of the bathroom doors had been. He stared blankly at the door, not realising that the rise and fall of his chest had sped rapidly until his breaths came out as choking gasps. The furnishings of the room began to fade as he stalked toward the door, acutely aware of the pain in his lower back, a sure sign that it had not been just a dream. Harry stopped abruptly, hand on the door. So, this was it, the end of… Whatever it had been with Draco. As soon as he left the room it would be done with, for Draco it was already over. Harry faltered, had it ever even begun for Draco? Or was the Slytherin merely humouring him to pass the time?

_No_, Harry thought whilst shaking his head, _this is a turning point for us, he said he liked me. _Trying to shake the looming feeling of disaster he twisted the knob and stepped into the corridor. Much to his displeasure he stepped right into the path of a second year, speaking with the child for a minute, he discovered, much to his shock, that it was only half way through breakfast, so without much further ado he headed to the Great Hall. He strode confidently into the Great Hall, eyes resting on Draco, who was quite conveniently looking in the other direction, engrossed in a conversation with Blaise Zabini. That is, until Blaise noticed Harry's gaze and pointed it out to Draco, the Slytherin then turned and sneered at Harry, with a disgusted curl to his lip. Harry stood shell-shocked for a moment before slinking off to sit beside Ron and across from Hermione. As soon as he was sat on the bench Ron turned to him.

"So what was it?" He asked a dumbfound Harry, but before he could question Ron's question Hermione interrupted.

"Y'know, the family emergency you had to take care of this weekend, something about ." Harry stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly and turning back to Ron.

"Just an issue with his diabetes, nothing too serious," at this point he chuckled and relaxed into his spot, "Don't even really understand why Dumbledor made me go home to check it out." Ron grinned before returning to his plate and viciously cutting at his pancakes. Harry turned back to stare at the Slytherin table, grimacing as he caught Draco's glare again. So this is how it was going to be, back to the old days? Well Harry could do that just fine… Hopefully.

--

The weeks bled by, the boys drifting further and further apart. Draco had returned to his usual attitude, insults and scowls. Harry for the most part had also returned to normal, but he was more reserved, a little quieter, unnoticed by Ron but dually noted by Hermione.

Hermione glared viciously at Malfoy as he began another round of teasing Harry and Ron, his favourite pastime as of late.

"Oi, Potter, you've messed up your potion! Just look what you've done to weasel-bee's hair! Looks redder than his face, quite a feat if I do say so myself!"

There was so much hate in his voice, laced into every syllable, which enraged Hermione all the more. As her rage rose from simmer to boil she re-called her conversation with Harry the night he had come back to the common room.

* FLASH BACK *

"Ok, spill! What happened between you two?" Hermione asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Her usual observance over powered by her excitement. Harry sunk lower in on himself before mumbling awkwardly to his twiddling thumbs.

"You what!? Oh my GOD! That's soo perfect! I knew there was something between you two!" She had blathered on excitedly for a good 5 minutes before she began to realise that Harry wasn't sharing her excitement.

"Harry… What is it? Wasn't it what you wanted?"

Harry chuckled softly, tears in his eyes as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but slowly shut it, roughly biting his lower lip, contemplating his words.

"It was what I wanted… But, I didn't realise… I mean, I guess it's natural with a bloke like Dra-Malfoy… I just wasn't thinking straight I guess… Ha ha ha…" Hermione shifted nervously in her chair, worry a proud banner across her face.

"What d'you mean Harry? What're you saying?"

Harry choked slightly, turning his gaze back to his hands, folded in defeat on his lap.

"Well, it's like this. Basically, he's reverted to his usual character, acting as though nothing even happened!" With one sentence Harry's defeat transformed to rage, "He left before I even woke up! Didn't leave a note or anything! And first thing he does when he sees me this morning, HE GLARES AT ME!" He roared at Hermione, cheeks tinged in rage. Hermione sat wide-eyed and pale, what could she possibly say to the confused boy?

"Sorry… I didn't mean to yell in your face like that…" he whispered apologetically. Hermione smiled softly at him, encasing his shoulders in her motherly embrace.

"It's all right Harry…" Her embraced tightened as his body began to shake with his sobs.

* END OF FLASH BACK *

"Bugger off Malfoy! Just leave Ha-us! Just leave us alone!" Ron growled in return. Malfoy's retort distracted all but Harry and Hermione, from Ron's slip. Within seconds Ron and Malfoy had escalated to a rather loud, inappropriate row.

"Enough! Enough! Calm down and get back to your potions!" Slughorn's desperate pleas called over the shouting. Harry got up and in one smooth motion slung his bag over his shoulder and bolted from the room. He didn't have to wait long before Hermione and Ron were at his side.

"You all right Harry?" Hermione fussed over him.

"'M fine… Ron, Why d'you engage in those fights with him?"

"What d'you mean mate? I can't just let the bugger talk like that to us!"

"I understand getting carried away every now and then, but you take the bait every single time, even at the smallest comment."

"Well I'm sorry if I've got it in for the fucker that broke my best friends heart!" He ground out venomously before grunting and taking off, out the front doors onto the terrace. Hermione and Harry shared a look before sprinting after their tall friend.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione's calls did nothing to slow him. He finally stopped at the lakefront, tossing his bag to the ground at the base of a tree. The other two Griffindor approached the fuming redhead cautiously. A tense silence fell over the trio, gulping nervously Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I know ok." Ron stated calmly, "I know about you and Malfoy, Harry." He then turned to face his pale friends, both with shock and guilt plated in their eyes.

"Y'know what? I don't care. I don't care what you do in the sack or who with, so long as you're happy! We've been best friends since we were eleven, Harry! Did you honestly think I wouldn't accept you because of your sexuality? That's low mate." Harry's eyes dropped, guilt consuming him. Ron sighed taking a moment to gather himself.

"I can't believe you wouldn't even tell me about it! I'll admit I'm not exactly pleased that you chose Malfoy, or more rather, I suppose you were forced into it," he paused to look pointedly at Hermione, "But if there was nothing between the two of you she could've locked you away together for months and nothing would've happened." Harry shifted nervously, he felt ill but relieved at the same time, it was the oddest sensation. "But y'know Harry, mate, I would've gotten over it and been ok with it." He sighed again, this time his previous rage was present, rekindle in his speech. "But that bastard fucked you over and broke your heart! I don't care what issues he has going on with himself! No body treats my friends like that and gets away with it! GOD. Even after what he did to you it's like it isn't enough! He keeps harassing you! And THAT'S why I take every opportunity given to me to stick it to that son of a bitch!"  
With the end of the blurb his rage subsided, and he fell to the ground, relaxing in the cool grass. Harry followed suit, then Hermione did too.

"How long have you known?" Harry's voice was soft, calm, happy.

"For a long time."

"How did you-" Hermione began exasperatedly.

"Over heard your little gossip session." There was a profound silence that seemed to say 'Oh'.

Hours passed by in silence, the three friends bond stronger than ever. Hermione leaned gently against the trunk of the tree humming to herself, a muggle lullaby. Ron sat cross-legged, tossing stones into the lake, whilst Harry stretched comfortably across the grass. His eyelids drooped as his body relaxed; the soft blades of grass caressing any skin uncovered. The sound of Hermiones song filling his head, the soft chilled autumn breeze pushing lovingly through his hair, carrying the scent of the world with it.

Hermiones lullaby stopped abruptly as she sighed, "I've been thinking…"

"Oh my, what a shock." Sarcasm dripped from the mumbled statement.

"ANYWAY. Maybe if we show Malfoy that Harry has moved on he'll stop messing with him so much."

"How're we gunna show him something that isn't true?" Harry sighed tiredly.

"We're going to lie obviously."

"Oh."

"So what's the plan then?" Ron piped up cheerfully.

"We've got to find Harry a date to the Christmas dance of course!"

"Brilliant!"

Harry sighed, returning to his relaxed position and his blank mind, tuning out his friends' plotting.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry brushed his teeth lazily, preparing for the much-needed night of sleep, his mind seeping over all that had happened with Ron and Hermiones planning. They had decided to ask only those who they could trust to not gossip about Harrys need for a revenge date, if Malfoy knew it was for revenge then it just wouldn't do. They had decided to tell the girls they'd asked that it was Pansy that Harry wanted to make jealous, a shocking statement but far less of a scandal than the truth. Pansy made the perfect excuse, she was most likely to be Malfoys date, thus meaning they would be together most the dance, meaning Harry and his date could flaunt themselves to Malfoy without the girl ever knowing. So far they had asked Cho, Luna, Lavendar, Pavarti and Melissa, unfortunately all five girls already had dates, though they all pledged that they would've helped had they not already had plans. Harry flinched, not ALL the girls had claimed such things, in fact, Melissa was beyond irate when she had heard the request, she vehemently refused to be a revenge date and carried on to vent about how disgusting the idea was to her to be used in such a manner. Harry shuffled, exhausted, to his bed. He fell into the sheets, closing the curtains around his bed with a flick of his wand. Satisfied he curled in on himself, pulling the comforter up to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent of his first true home.

When Harry woke the next morning he had a distinct feeling that today was a strange day. For starters, he had slept in till 11:30! He had never slept in past 8 before, a lovely habit developed from his life with the Dursleys. He stretched before groggily slipping into weekend clothes. As he trudged down the stairs he began to pick up on what sounded to be an argument.

"Oh come on Ron! I'm not a little child! Besides, I'm the only one willing to do it who you can trust!"

"You're blathering on as if you expect this to be some sort of romantic event! It's a REVENGE date! Nothing more!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

When all that could be heard was silence Harry assumed his friend was fuming, face as fiery as his hair. Trudging down the rest of the stairs Harry barely had a chance to blink before he had his arms full of Ginny.

"Oh Harry! It's wonderful! I'm going to be your date to the Christmas dance!" Her smile was radiant as she beamed at him, he tried to smile back but it came out wrong, more of a grimace. Ginny pretended not to notice and hugged him once more.

"Oi! Are you deaf?" Rons outraged and indignant voice rose dangerously, "I said NO. You're not being his date Gin!"

Releasing Harry Ginny pouted her lip and looked at Ron through her long feminine lashes.

"Why not?"

"Why not!? How about because you're my BABY sister!"

"M not a baby…"

"You've got a crush on him!"

"So?"

"So you've got real feelings invested in the idea of the date, you still hold hopes that Harry will turn his attentions from Pansy to yourself." Hermiones soft voice rose from behind Harry, he jumped at the unexpected addition to the conversation. Ginny tromped angrily to the armchair nearest to the fireplace, huffing exasperatedly as she fell gracefully into its hold.

"Look, I'm single, no date to the dance, I won't gossip Harrys situation to anyone, I'm in a safe zone as far as celeb-obsessed-freaky-I'ma-rape-you-girls go and according to most the male population I'm one of the hottest girls in the whole school. The way I see it, I'm you're best option, maybe even you're only option, you wanna make Parkinson jealous? I have the most flirtatious smiles and laughs ever, and I'll use whatever I can to make her writhe in jealousy if I have to! So what do you say?"

Ron sputtered uselessly, desperately searching his mind for more reasons to refuse her offer.

"I think she's right you guys…" Hermione mumbled into her hand, "She's safe, and she's the best option to make Mal-m-malicious Pansy jealous…" Luckily Ginny was so psyched about Hermione agreeing with her, the slip of the tongue went unnoticed by the now squealing red-head.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She grasped Hermione in a vice grip hug before turning to grin madly at Harry, "You won't be sorry I promise! I've already got the most AMAZING dress picked out as well!" Then she dashed from the common room, most likely off to tell her friends who her date was. Ron turned to glare at Hermione.

"Why. Did You. DO THAT!?" His rage shook him violently. Hermione rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"Honestly Ron, I should think by now you'd know I'm amazingly smart and always think of the best plans!" She bragged jokingly, "Think about it this way, Harry has no interest in Ginny – or any girl for that matter – So Ginny is completely safe with him! And if she wasn't going with him she might end up with some pervert."

Ron looked dumbfounded for a moment before regaining his rage, though this time less impressive.

"But still! Gin actually has feelings for him! It's going to get her hopes up!"

"She knows very well what this is, she's not a child anymore."

Harry's stomach growled warningly at him, as he stood dumbfounded, watching his friends in awe. Glancing at his watch he was pleased to see lunch was already being served, Harry smacked his lips childishly before looking at his friends once more, waiting for a chance to interrupt. After a couple minutes Harry grew impatient and with a tired sigh he decided to interrupt anyway.

"GUYS!" He shouted calmly, the bickering ceased instantaneously, "I'm hungry, mind continuing this later? It's lunch time!"

Hermione chuckled softly, a small smile shaping her mouth; Ron froze for a moment, as if trying to decide something.

"Yeah, man I'm hungry!" Ron agreed, momentarily setting the argument aside in favour of his growling insides.

_Why does time always have to go by so fast when you don't want it to? _Harry sat on the edge of his bed, heart racing furiously, anxiety distressing his entire self. What if the plan didn't work? What if Draco saw through it? Or what if he honestly didn't care? And what about Ginny?! Harry didn't want to hurt her, but he honestly had no interest in her, the mere thought of even holding her hand in a romantic manor made his stomach churn! Now Harry was stuck with her for an entire evening! Having to dance with her, laugh with her, be romantic with her! All that, all these horrible emotions, just to get Draco back, and Harry wasn't even sure if it would work, and worse yet, if he even wanted Draco back. Was this all going to be worth it? What if it worked but then Harry didn't want him back? Harry choked slightly, a new and horrible thought dawning on him, what if-

"You ready yet mate?"

Harry jumped up off the bed, wobbling as his legs steadied him, Ron watched him with an amused lopsided grin.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" laughter was easily heard in the question. Harry scoffed embarrassed by his jumpiness.

"Course not." He mumbled unconvincingly. Ron chuckled unable to stop himself.

"Right," he agreed when he could control his chuckles, "You look like hell, nervous?" Now Ron eyed him carefully, scrutinising Harrys face and posture.

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry mumbled in response. Ron nodded, watching Harry for a minute more before handing the boy his jacket.

"Lets get going, the girls are waiting for us."

Harry nodded shortly before following Ron out the door, down the slightly spiralled staircase to the common room.

"By the way, thanks for buying me these new dress robes, Harry!" Ron blathered cheerfully on their descent.

Waiting in the common room stood Hermione, her hair was silken, held in perfect large ringlets, falling gracefully over her shoulder and down her back. She wore a fun looking purple empire waist dress. The top around her chest was a scoop neck line with no sleeves and covered in purple sequins, the rest of the dress was purple satin, flowing eloquently down from just under her bust to her mid thigh where it scooped under slightly. Her shoes, dark purple flats.

(Hermiones Dress: . )

Ginny came into view as she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. Her hair was pulled half up into a messy bun; the rest of it separated into two long braids that hung happily down her front. She wore a cute blue dress, in the front it was a box cut, pulling slightly at the waist to create curve and to pleat the skirt of the dress, which fell about mid thigh as well. In the back the dress connected across the shoulder blades in an X crisscross, leaving an almost diamond shaped patch of her bare back, the dress continuing at the waistline and down. Her shoes were silver strappy stiletto's.

(FRONT: .com/files/ons1/262/2624923/26_2009/48cbaa4f6f20ae9a_ )

(BACK: .com/files/ons1/262/2624923/26_2009/a0c830404304743b_Krysten_Ritter_Bruno_ )

"W-O-W," Ron gasped, exaggerating each letter into a syllable, "Hermione, you, you look so… Amazing!"

Hermione blushed happily at his comment before giving Harry an expectant look. He stared at her for a moment before jump starting.  
"Right, yeah, Hermione you look gorgeous!" But yet the look continued. Was there something he was missing? Ginny shuffled awkwardly beside him. Oh yeah, Ginny.

"You too, Ginny you look so-"

"Inappropriate?" Ron prompted. Hermione sighed, slightly annoyed at Rons tactics. Ginny scowled horribly at him, preparing what Harry was sure to be a mind bomb.

"You look very mature, and very beautiful, I'm lucky to go to the dance with someone so goddess like." Harry finished, laying heavily on the compliments to soothe her wounded ego. Her scowl dissolved in seconds as she turned to attack Harry with her shining smile. After a few moments of chatter and final touches they exited the common room, sliding through the gap that was the portrait hole.

Harry walked like a zombie, trudging toward his, whatever it was, doom or destiny. His heart was dead in his chest, his body like stone, no longer feeling any of the previous emotions or nausea, though that didn't stop his thoughts from flashing like gunfire through his head.

The walk down to The Great Hall seemed almost non existent, they were stopping in front of the doors only too soon. Harry caught glimpse of platinum blond hair within a rather large group of Slytherin, his heart kicking into overdrive instantly. The group dissipated, filing into the hall until only Draco was left to wait for his date. Harry swallowed nervously trying desperately to keep his eyes off the target, but failing miserably. Suddenly cold blue eyes met his, trapping his attention. Draco's glare flared violently in his eyes, more hatred than had ever been exposed was now aimed at Harry. Harry recoiled from the heated glare, feeling as though at any moment he would catch fire. He jumped when a warm, soft, feminine hand slid into his, breaking Draco's spell. Harry turned his wide eyes to Ginny, who was positively glowing.

"Wow, Malfoy sure looks mad! Maybe he's angry because he knows you like Parkinson?"

Harry nodded his head the slightest bit though he knew that couldn't be why. Harry was stunned, the unexpected glare freezing him and burning him all at once. His nostrils flared as he tried desperately for air. Why was Draco holding such an ugly look at him? Draco looked about ready to kill, his muscles twitched with anticipation, his body angled toward Harry, but before he could do, whatever it was he was clearly planning to do, Pansys hand rested elegantly on his shoulder and she lead him into the hall.

Ginny shrugged before sauntering into the hall, tiptoeing like a child, clearly trying to imitate Pansy's graceful swagger. Harry gasped for breath, finally feeling free enough to do so.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He whispered to himself, shock coursing through his entire body.

"Maybe the plan is working?"

"Yeah I'd say! Working a bit too well I think!" Ron quipped to Hermione. She brushed him off, turning to Harry, sisterly love in her eyes as her hands held his face.

"You'll be alright won't you Harry?"

Looking between Ron and Hermione, Harry seriously considered running for it, turning his tail and bolting. But another part of him, a stronger part of him, wanted to stay, as if it were mandatory, unavoidable.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I think… It just startled me… I wonder what his problem is?"

Ron huffed indignantly.

"You wonder what his problem is? Gee Harry, you showed up with my sister as a date, I wonder what could possibly be pissing off that hypocritical git?" sarcasm fell heavily with each syllable as Ron muttered through a grin. Harry grinned back, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know it sure seems like that would be the reason but, if that were so don't you think he would've been throwing me those looks all week? Ginny's only been bragging to everyone she walks past."

Hermione and Ron both deflated somewhat at the statement, it rang true, Malfoy was bound to have heard of this coming a long time ago (ok, so it was only a week, same diff). Harry smiled weakly at his friends, both contemplating this new information.

"C'mon guys, let's just get inside."


	12. Chapter 12

"Deep breath Harry," Hermione whispered soothingly as they stepped into the Great Hall. As soon as they crossed the barrier along the threshold their ears were assaulted by raging music. Apparently the school had opted against starting with the traditional classical music and went straight to teenagerous stuff. Harry winced as his ears were caught off guard, then as his ears adjusted, his eyes searched half-heartedly for Ginny. He was beginning to stress when he was suddenly yanked to the right, Hermione holding firm to his arm, leading him to a table near the corner. Where Ginny sat happily awaiting him. Right next to the table that seated Parkinson... And Dra-Malfoy. Man did he ever look pissed! Parkinson sat with her chin resting lazily in her hand as Malfoy sat glaring vehemently at the table. Harry stalked over rigidly, Ginny had sat herself at an angle that would allow the eyes of both Parkinson and Malfoy constant access to ogle them. Harry wasn't so sure of the plan anymore, Malfoy seemed mad, but he wasn't even acknowledging Harry's existence. Besides that, if he were bothered by the plan, wouldn't he have shown signs of irritation earlier than this? Harry sighed heavy hearted as he fell into place next to Ginny. As soon as he had settled himself comfortably Ginny nestled in beside him, wrapping her arms tightly around his bicep. Harry tensed, uncomfortable with the proximity. He shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before settling into place once more. What was the point of suffering through this fake date if Malfoy wasn't even the slightest bit tweaked? As the night carried on Malfoy stayed seated, glaring, scowling and grimacing the entire time. Parkinson leaned into him whispering and stroking his arm lovingly, no doubt trying to ease his foul mood. She had left him a couple times to dance, but other than that she stayed loyally by his side, whispering and petting him. Harry was perturbed by the lack of response in accordance to his "master plan" Ginny however wasn't giving up. She kept laughing loudly and cooing his name, clinging to him and stroking his arms and chest, on occasion she would run her hands through his hair. Harry was just about to call off the plan when Ginny jumped up beside him, danced around behind him, then grabbed his arm, tugging toward the dance floor. Harry wanted to refuse but Ginny had helped so much it seemed unfair to deny her. So he followed her to the center of the room. The instant they were in place Ginny began grinding against him, lifting her leg to his hip every now and then, and hooking it around him. She was all around him and in his face. Harry felt like he was suffocating, too much Ginny! She was losing herself in the rhythm, she was losing herself to her desire. Then before Harry could stop her, his mouth was assaulted by hers. For one wild moment Harry couldn't help but think maybe she was going to eat him. He shoved her off him, his heart beating sickly. Ginny's eyes were dazed, Harry glared at her, her eyes widened realization dawning on her.

"Oh my god, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- it just sort of- oh please forgive me!"

Harry grimaced at the pathetic display but nodded none the less. Glancing around the room, to avoid looking at Ginny's face, his eyes caught a peculiar sight.

Parkinson.

Hermione.

Having a discussion?

Well, more like having what looked to be a very heated argument!

---

Pansy had sat through a lot with Draco, but she couldn't keep just sitting there, it wasn't helping, and her rage was beginning to over power her. She pushed away from the table without warning and stormed over to Granger, who was, by luck, standing alone.

"What the fuck Granger!" She hissed dangerously as she neared the bushy mud-blood. Granger snapped her attention to Pansy in an instant, her eyes turning to slits of cold brown. Her arms crossing in a no-none-sense stance.

"What ever is the matter Parkinson?" Pansy's eyes narrowed impossibly as she took in Granger's careless tone.

"Why the bloody hell is Potter here with the Weasley girl? You and I both know his preference!" Damn that mud-blood! The bloody bitch was actually smirking at her!

"So Draco's feeling a bit jealous is he? Good. He should be upset! I'm glad he's upset. I hope he sits there and rots in his own despair."

Pansy's eyes widened comically at Granger. Who knew she could be so harsh, and she spoke with such a light voice too!

"Anyway, just because Harry and Draco had a thing doesn't mean he's gay," Pansy snorted her amusement at that statement, Granger ignored her and continued, "He's bisexual, duh."

Pansy was stumped, she hadn't expected something like that, and of course, it made perfect sense. Her eyes travelled to Harry, grinding against 'the-slutty-red-headed-conniving- freckle-faced-bitch-from-hell' as Draco had so adequately named her. Then without warning their lips locked together. Pansy immediately looked to Draco, his expression broke her heart. He was rigid, more rigid than she'd ever seen him. His eyes wide with a crazed look to them, watching the kiss continue. She couldn't see it but she knew he would be shaking, trying to control himself. She whipped around to face Granger, whom she was shocked to see was also giving a venomous glare in the couples direction.

"I told you, if Harry hurt Draco I would hurt him! That was our deal!"

Granger's glare snapped to her and for a moment Pansy was scared. Granger took a few steps toward her, advancing on her, intimidating her.

"_You_ want to talk to _me_ about how _Harry _is hurting _Draco_? HAH! That's a laugh!" The biting chill in Granger's voice made Pansy flinch.

"What about Draco's little 'dip n ditch'? You think that didn't hurt Harry?"

That's when it hit her. It was a ploy. A clever plot to enrage Draco and send jealousy tearing through him, eating at his heart.

"It-it was a plan?"

"Congratulations! Figured it out did you?"

"Well that's really helpful! Draco's been seriously upset! And he's been really pissed off all night!"

"So?"

"Don't be so casual! You should know by now that Draco isn't the most intelligent person when he's angry!"

"Is he ever?"

"Shut up! He gets really irrational! He might do something really stupid if we don't-"

Both girls froze as Draco pushed passed them, steaming mad, and dragging a very surprised and reluctant Harry with him.

----

Harry's attention was drawn away from the arguing girls as Ginny pulled him in to dance another provocative number. He was no longer interested in keeping up their charade, he had tried to keep going for Ginny, to repay her, but she had ruined her own reward without ever even realizing. He tried to calm her movements, he had tried to push her away, nothing seemed to be working, and with the way her limbs were flailing there was no escaping. Acting on impulse Harry wrapped his arms around her in what probably looked to others as an embrace, but really he was trying to cease her actions. It worked, Ginny stopped all movements, freezing momentarily in his restraining arms. Then she thawed, slowly raising her arms to wrap them round him in return. Harry gritted his teeth together, mashing them angrily as he tried to calm himself before he did something irrational. However, before Harry could even start to soothe his raging temper, he was overcome

with blank shock as Ginny was ripped from his arms. Harry stared up wide eyed into the furious burning gaze of none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy, the source of all his suffering, and now his saviour. The shock he felt was mirrored back

to him through Ginny's face. She came round faster than Harry could and shot a nasty glare at the menacing blond. Her glare was completely inferior to the Slytherin that now towered over her, his hand wrapped painfully tight round Harry's bicep. Not that Harry could feel the pain, his shock numbed him.

"Bugger off Malfoy! Harry and I are sharing a moment together you git."

Harry was surprised that Ginny could so bravely say such things with such a putrid expression directed at her, although Harry did catch the shiver that shot through her. Draco reached up with exaggerated slowness, then,

with road runner speed, he pushed Ginny's shoulder, his hand slamming violently into her, knocking her back a few steps. That brought Harry back. Even if he was mad at Ginny, she didn't deserve that treatment. Besides, who was Malfoy to act like this when he had all but physically ripped Harry's heart from his chest?

"Oi!" He had intended to go on a long rant, filled with several insults designed perfectly to pick on their intimate relationship without revealing anything, but one look from Malfoy silenced him.

"Shut your mouth."

It was obvious Malfoy only really meant 'shut up' but Harry snapped his jaw shut anyhow.

Draco was too pissed off to find Harry's blatant shock cute, and he was too infuriated to laugh at him for stupidly doing exactly as instructed.

"Let him go, Malfoy!" Ginny shouted at him, anger seething in her every word. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with a blinding sense of gratitude for the loud music, though there were still some eyes turned to them anyway, probably taken a back by the sight. Draco turned to Ginny then, Harry couldn't see his expression but he knew it must be something awful. He watched Ginny shrink into herself slightly, pulling away and giving up her offensive attitude.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly little whore," Malfoy's tone was level, his voice low and dangerous, the hint of a growl tainted his sound, "You say one more word to me and I will seriously fuck you up. Understand?"

He didn't wait for Ginny's response, though Harry saw her nod, he turned to Harry his anger was stunning and Harry just now realized that Malfoy was actually shaking with rage.

"You're coming with me. Now."

Harry flinched at the command, scared to disobey but more terrified of what awaited him when he consented. He wriggled uselessly in the boys vice grip, Malfoy rewarded his reluctance by tightening his grip and pulling Harry toward him, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes. They stayed like that, statues. What was really just seconds felt like minutes, Malfoy glared at Harry with such intensity that honestly the poor Griffindor forgot to breathe.

Suddenly Malfoy began moving again trudging toward the exit, towing Harry along with him. Weak from his lack of oxygen and surprised by the sudden movement, Harry didn't even think to put up a fight and watched with wide eyes as he passed the shocked faces of Hermione and Parkinson on the way out of the Great Hall.

Harry began pacing himself with Malfoy, he found that if he kept up and went without fighting it, that Malfoy loosened his grip. Some plan! It had totally worked and now Harry was regretting it, though a voice in the back of his mind pointed out how much he was actually enjoying having the blonds attention.

They kept walking, twisting through the castle, turning at what seemed to Harry as random intervals. Harry's patience was wearing thin. Malfoy had no right to be doing this, and when the hell were they going to stop? For that matter, where were they headed?

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked, purposefully sounding like a small child. Malfoy lurched to the left, pulling Harry violently from his path. He shoved Harry into the wall, slamming him with all the force Harry expected. He pinned Harry's

wrists to the wall on either side of his head, and leaned in dangerously close. Harry's breath hitched unexpectedly, this was it. The pivotal moment.

"Fuck you."

Simple enough.

"Excuse me?" Harry cried in outrage.

"Fuck. You. Is it really that hard to understand?" Malfoy's eyes pinned Harry's making it impossible for him to look away. Somewhere in the back of their minds both boys registered the arrival of Hermione and Pansy, but they were too pre-occupied to give a damn. Harry stared stupidly at Malfoy for a good minute before continuing.

"What is your problem!?" He demanded, aggravated. Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Really, Harry?" He called quietly. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes really, _Malfoy_." He put emphasis on the word 'Malfoy' and watched as the tiny bit of amusement that had been present from his last statement vanished from Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy pushed on Harry's wrists more, desperate to control himself.

"Shut it with that 'Malfoy' stuff!"

"Don't order me around! What's wrong with calling you that? It is your name you know."

"Shut up!" Malfoy was shaking again, he hung his head defeated and Harry felt his resolve disintegrate.

"Draco..." Harry tested, the name felt delicious in his mouth. Draco stiffened before looking back up at Harry, with his piercing gaze. Harry surrender, relaxing into the wall and dropping his guarded expression.

"I really don't understand you." Harry didn't even care how weak he sounded. Though Draco flinched at the defeated look and sound of him.

"Why are you so mad? You should've known I was taking Ginny to the dance, she's been bragging all week! In fact, I'm sure you knew. So how come you were fine all week and only just now react?"

"I didn't actually think you'd take that desperate skank, I thought it was wishful thinking on her part!"

"Don't you talk about Ginny like that!"

"I'll talk about her however I damn well please!" Draco spat venomously, "She had her grubby little paws all over you, she fucking _kissed_ you, Harry! _MY_ Harry."

Harry froze, searching the bluey silver eyes in front of him, waiting for it to all finally make sense. Then he gave up.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me? What am I?"

"Mine." the word was accentuated by the flutter of butterflies, and a quick tightening on his wrists. There was definitely going to be bruises. Harry ignored the pain of his wrists in favour of gaping at Draco. Sighing Draco loosened his grip on Harry exponentially.

"At least you used to be..." He mumbled it under his breath, Harry had to strain to hear him. Dumbfounded Harry could do nothing but stare.

"You're unbelievable!" He yelled, making everyone present jump in shock, "I really can't believe you!"

He was angry; this was stupid!

"_You're_ the one that chucked _me!_ What is this?" Draco's grip tightened once more as Harry fumbled to get away.

"Let me go you stupid idiot!" That's redundant.

Draco's expression once again grew furious, he slammed forcefully against Harry and leaned in, glaring at him.

Harry's mind travelled instantly back to the memory of their first kiss. The scene was so similar.

Draco leaned in further, their noses mere centimeters apart.

"I love you."

Then the world fell apart.

Draco's mouth forced itself on Harry's, moving wildly, desperately, and Harry's mouth complied. Harry felt his body push forward longing for Draco's to be flush against it. Draco acceded. Stuck between the freezing dungeon corridor wall and Draco's burning body, Harry no longer had the will to fight. His brain hadn't caught up yet; he was incapable of any thought, but if he was sure about anything it was that this was what his heart wanted. What his heart needed. He knew he couldn't go back to living without this, he would die if he was deprived once more of this, of Draco. His brain now caught up and in the zone, focussed on Draco. He kissed and nipped at Draco's mouth, eliciting the most wonderful sounds. Draco's tongue darted excitedly into Harry's mouth, tasting every inch, committing it to memory.

He was on fire, he had to be. There was no way he could be this hot without being on fire. It just wasn't possible. Regardless of how hot he was, every touch from Draco scorched him further. His and Draco's moans now mixed together in an endless echo of their bliss.

"Ermm..."

No response.

"Ah-ha-ha-HEMཀ"

Nothing.

"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!"

Both boys turned slowly, still caught in a bit of a daze, and looked upon Hermione and Pansy as if noticing their presence for the first time. Harry immediately blushed and pulled back, willing his body to calm. Draco looked put out but backed up anyhow, finally releasing Harry's wrists completely.

"What?" he snapped at Pansy. She grinned wolfishly.

"We're really happy for both of you but we don't need to watch you two fuck."

"Then go away." Draco huffed and Harry blushed, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"We weren't gunna anyway..." He mumbled shyly. Hermione laughed lightly, freely.

"Sure looked like you might!" she called mercilessly. Harry nudged Draco back a bit further.

"Well we weren't." He said more firmly this time. Draco's heart fell through his stomach.

"Harry..." Hermione began carefully. Pansy huffed.

"C'mon Potter, he bloody well said he loves you! He's only ever said that to his mother, and even at that he's only said it like four times in his entire life. Don't be a stupid git."

"Pansy!" Draco warned, his voice dangerous again. Harry knew it was just Pansy's way of trying to be helpful and encouraging.

"Look, I just want a bloody explanation, I think I deserve that much." Hermione nodded in agreement at Harry's request. It was reasonable enough. Draco scoffed his annoyance. He knew Harry would request something like this but he still didn't like it.

"I'm not going to apologize you know." Harry nodded. He had expected as much. Draco watched Harry before sighing and resigning himself to the needed explanation.

"Look, I got scared ok? I freaked out, is that what you wanted to hear?" He didn't mean to sound so rude but it just kind of came out that way.

"We've been enemies since the day we met, my father is a known death eater," he paused, scrutinizing Harry's face, "I don't think I need to elaborate on that one." Harry rolled his eyes at draco.

"And there's a whole mess of reasons that web from those two," he finished lamely.

"So you just got scared?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Jeeze you big idiot!" Harry bellowed, "I was scared too! Those reasons are all there for me too!"

Harry snorted in disbelief.

"Not to mention the added fear that maybe I was repulsive or just some sort of game to you!"

Draco winced at that, it was true, he knew it was, and the guilt seeped through him. He didn't want to, but the seeping guilt forced it from his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that, like I said, I just freaked out. I didn't think."

Harry stared at him doubtfully, with an annoyed tinge to his expression. Then, BAM! He smiled, a broad goofy grin.

"Thought you weren't gunna apologize," he chuckled childishly. Draco shoved him playfully.

"Shuddup," was his sheepish retort.

"So the plan worked then, eh?" Everyone turned to stare blankly at the red headed be-freckled boy. When had he shown up?

"You two made up?" He asked again. Silence. Then-

"You told HIM!?" Draco asked scandalized.

"I didn't, he over heard me and Hermione talking about it," Harry gushed as way of explanation.

"Ugh!" Draco threw his hands in the air. Harry pouted his lip.

"What's wrong with Ron knowing?"

Draco turned to scrutinize him again.

"I'd just like to keep the list of people who know fairly short," he began slowly, calculatingly, "It's all very new and I'm not ready to tell the world just yet."

Only it sounded like there was more to it, like he really meant something else, and judging by Parkinson's and Hermione's expressions, that assumption was correct. Interesting. Harry would question him about that later.

"So, does that mean we're in a relationship?"

Silence. Dumbfounded silence. Gaping faces that screamed 'are you serious' kind of silence.

"Potter," Parkinson's tone was definitely disbelieving, "He said he_ loves_ you."

Thank you captain obvious!

"I know that I just, y'know wasn't sure..." he shuffled uncomfortably, ruffling his ebony locks, "I mean, we didn't really have a real relationship before this... It was kinda just... Well yeah. And I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't know if you actually liked me or if it was just physical or what was happening and-"

"HARRY!" Draco shouted, a rare blush of embarrassment gracing his cheeks, "I think that's enough of that!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool mate, everyone here already knew all that." Ron chortled gleefully, fully enjoying Draco's embarrassment.

"That doesn't make it any less private, Weasley!"

"Whatever."

Draco glowered, arms crossed.

"Jeeze, now I gotta be nice to Potter and his lackeys! Look what you got me into, Draco!" Parkinson sighed dramatically. Then at the look on Draco's face she said, "Kidding! Sheesh!"

Draco continued to stare in a confused manner.

"What?" Parkinson finally snapped, "Can't have your friends fighting with your boyfriend now can you?"

"B-boyfriend!?"

"Yes Harry, boyfriend." Hermione re-affirmed, "You two did just agree to be in a relationship did you not?"

Harry nodded slowly. Then he broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What is it?" Draco asked feeling rather indignant.

"Dra-Draco Malfoy," he paused to gasp, "is my boyfriend!" He laughed some more, tears budding in his eyes.

"Who would've ever thought it? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, boyfriends!" He continued joyfully.

Ron began chuckling too, unable to encumber his laughter. Soon both Hermione and Parkinson, or should he think of her as Pansy now? Both Hermione and Pansy began giggling too. Draco continued to stand incensed at the laughter, but he couldn't stay mad for long when both Harry and Pansy were so jubilant, eventually he too began to laugh as well.

**A/N:**

**Well... Odd chapter in my opinion, and I feel like my writing style has changed somewhat but maybe that's just me?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I just finished moving, well actually we're not fully unpacked so I guess I'm not finished yet, but still.**

**Would looooooooooooove some reviews!!****(pwease?)**


	13. Chapter 13

"In a cupboard…"

"Yes, Sheesh!"

"That's just…"

"I know…"

"No you don't really, I hardly expect the 'Golden Boy' to understand such things as murderous rage…"

"Oh…" Harry sighed in surprise, "Don't be so dramatic!" He pushed Draco playfully, but the look on Draco's face was far from playful. Silence fell between them as Draco scrutinised Harry's' face.

"C'mon it's not that ba-" but the rest of Harry's sentence was swallowed in a kiss. The sweetest kiss he'd ever tasted, the lightest of touches and the most delicious shivers. A moan escaped him at the overwhelming sensations, and he felt Draco grin into the kiss. They broke apart moments later, both gasping for breath, Harry awe-struck and wide eyed, Draco grinning devilishly.

"You've never reacted like _that_ to a simple kiss before!" Draco teased mercilessly. Harry's face burned and he knew it would be bright red.

"Oh hush!"

"Oh hush?" Draco mimicked disbelieving. Harry nodded then returned to his homework.

Thanks to their friends the pair had been capable of meeting every night, or close to. They had told Ginny that the plan worked, but to keep it to herself. And every night their friends would rack up the excuses, revolving around mostly Pansy, as the Slytherins thought Draco to be dating her, and Ginny thought Harry to be dating her. Not that Ginny had any right to know what Harry was up to all the time anyhow, but how could he just tell her to butt out when she'd helped him? Still, the girl hadn't seemed to get the clue… She was still flashing him flirty glances and smiles, trying to inconspicuously brush against him whenever she could. However, these private moments that he and Draco had been privileged enough to share together were worth all of it. They did homework together and had begun sharing their pasts and thoughts and such, though Draco never really delved too deeply into his own he loved sinking into Harry's. It irritated Harry a little, not because Draco was so interested in himself, for that he loved, but because Draco wouldn't allow Harry the same joy even though he craved it so.

"What'd you get for this one?" Draco asked peering over Harry's shoulder; Harry froze as he felt the heat of Draco's shoulder against his own. Oh god how he wanted to tackle the stupid git! They hadn't done anything since the first time, well nothing aside from kissing and light touches.

"What the hell, Harry?" Came Draco's voice through his thoughts, "You haven't done any of the questions."

"Well I _started_ to do them and then you decided it was 'share our most secretive secret time'." Harry snapped. He didn't mean for it to sound so icy but he really was getting irate about spilling his guts and getting nothing from Draco, that plus the pent up sexual desire was driving him batty.

Draco frowned at Harry then he sighed and dropped his quill on the desk. He grabbed Harry's hand; forced him to drop his quill then turned them both so they were facing each other on the couch.

"Why do you always do that?" Draco's gaze was piercing, honest confusion trapped beneath the blue ice.

"Do what?" _Screw your confusion! I'm confused now too!_

"That thing, where you bottle up your thoughts and emotions, getting angrier and more upset at me but refusing to actually show it or talk to me about what it might be like some sort of girl."

Harry gaped at him. Draco waited.

"W- You know I- That's just- and then…"

"Intelligent. Really, I now understand everything." Draco commented sarcastically. Harry glared horribly at him.

"Shut up! I am not a girl! And I'm not bottling things up! D'you ever think maybe I don't want to share everything with you?" He screeched, finally losing control. Draco's expression turned steal. Like he'd sit around and deal with this. He moved to leave but before he could shuffle more than a centimeter, Harry had pounced.

_This, is odd. _Draco squirmed beneath Harry; it was the weirdest thing to be under the boy he usually dominated. Draco tried to stay sane, he really, really did. It just wasn't possible with so much Harry. The Malfoy inside him didn't like being the way he was, didn't like feeling this way. The Malfoy inside him wanted to turn Harry over, ravish him and fuck him till Harry's voice became hoarse from screaming his name. But from behind the Malfoy name, Draco had emerged, and Draco wanted something completely different, yet all the same. Draco wanted to _Make Love_ to Harry. It hadn't escaped his notice that Harry had not reciprocated his sentiment of love, and it ate at Draco, but he waited patiently, thinking, _of course he'd be nervous, I did treat him pretty horribly for a few months… _But it had been Christmas eve when they had made up and it was now nearing the end of March and the beginning of spring break, how long did Harry need? How much commitment did Draco have to pour over? However, Draco would not rush it, for when he heard those three words, he wanted Harry to mean them, he wanted Harry to say them of his own accord.

So here Draco was, when did he get naked? And when did Harry get down _there_? He was faintly aware that those extremely erotic, husky groans were coming from himself. For someone who was, presumably doing this for the first time, he sure was good!

_No, no Draco! Don't! _He chastised himself. He pushed Harry away from himself, forcing the boy to lie on his back on the couch. Harry stared up at him gob smacked. Draco's eyes feasted on Harry, his hair sticking everywhere, except for his fringe, which clung lightly to his damp forehead. The lust in Harry's eyes made Draco shuttered. He lunged forward, hungrily devouring Harry's mouth, tasting all that he could.

He loved Harry, his Harry. He pushed all his loneliness, frustration, fears and love into his kiss, and Harry reciprocated, with all the passion he could muster. When the kiss began to calm Draco pulled away. He started trailing sweet nothings and gentle wisps for kisses over his jaw, down his throat, across his chest, along his abdomen and finally…

He basked in the way he could make Harry squirm, his heart sang proudly at the sounds Harry emitted at his mercy. This was just another way for him to express the love he felt for the boy.

When Harry had finished, Draco sat back up, looking for his boxers whilst listening to the panting of the smaller boy. Finally he located his boxers but before he could actually move to grab them Harry was reaching for _that. _Draco slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me there!"

Harry stared at him, not quite sure what to say. He settled for heaving a sigh and turning to look for his boxers as well. They both began fumbling back into their clothing, a raw silence stuffed the room.

It's not that Draco didn't want Harry like that, he didn't find him repulsive or anything, but he didn't want to be brought to climax if there was no love in it. So until then, cold water and possibly ice, were going to be his new best friends.

They continued doing work in silence for a while until-

"Seriously, Draco, what's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's been a half hour and you're still hard as a rock, so why won't you let me just take care of it?"

"It's fine." Draco replied calm as he could. Harry shot him a doubtful/suspicious glance before shrugging, mumbling 'whatever' under his breath, and returning to his work sheet.

The rest of the night passed awkwardly, silence coveting most of the time. When they were ready to leave, they packed up and headed to the door.

"Harry, umm." Draco started nervously, "I, uh, I have to return to the manor for Spring Break…"

Harry stiffened noticeably before relaxing and giving Draco an easy smile.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I hope you have fun… And… Y'know, don't get any tattoos or anything." He joked half-heartedly. Draco grinned before they parted their ways.

-- HPDM --

"Are you and Pansy doing anything later?"

Harry looked up from the paper to his friends curious faces.

"Nah, she's packing up to go home for Spring Break." He answered, then popped some pancake in to his mouth. Ron shrugged and continued his role of school garburator, Hermione however, continued to watch him.

"Harry…" she stopped, unsure how she wanted to approach the topic.

"You seem to still be… Sort of distant from, Pansy…" She trailed off, weary of what reaction she would garner. Harry stared at her for a long minute.

"I just… I don't know, I like him, but I'm not sure I love him… But he said he loves me, I don't want to… Make him think it's more than what it is…"

"Him? Him who?" Ginny's voice interrupted and Harry stiffened realising what he'd said out loud, "Some guys gotta crush on Harry?" She asked again.

"Oh my god Ginny! I simply love that necklace! Where'd you get it?" Hermione squealed excitedly. Ginny turned to her, a great smile stretching her mouth and she delved into the subject with no further prodding, leaving Harry to himself.

-- HPDM --

Day 1:

Harry flopped on his bed tiredly; his lips still tingled from the last kiss he'd shared with Draco when they'd said their farewells. _Two weeks of no-Draco_? Harry shrugged, oh well. He rolled further onto his bed sighing; _man I'm bored!_

Day 2:

Harry sauntered lethargically from the common room down through the castle to the Great Hall, just like every other morning. He yawned loudly as he poured himself some orange juice. Juice was such a kids drink but he just didn't like coffee and juice always woke him up more. Except today… When it wasn't working. Harry grumbled setting his glass down. He watched his friends and the few students left for Spring Break, operate around the hall through half lidded eyes.

He usually woke like this every morning but when he hit the Great Hall and had his orange juice he usually woke up more, but today it just wasn't happening. Odd. What was so different about today?

He got up, showered, and brushed his teeth and hair. He dressed then walked with his friends here, had his juice and nothing. He glanced around the hall again, starting for a moment when he realised Draco wasn't there, then he remember the blond had gone home for the holidays.

Draco… Usually the blond would be seated in the hall before Harry had entered, and he would leisurely eat toast, bacon and drink some coffee, all the while conversing with usually Pansy, but sometimes Blaise too. How odd, Harry had never realised how much he paid attention to what Draco did until now.

Suddenly Harry was wide awake, and rearing to go.

_Ahh, the orange juice finally kicked in! _But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. Orange juice had nothing to do with his wakefulness.

Day 3:

"Harry! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost! Just give me a few more minutes!" he yelled before turning back to the mirror, eyeing his reflection with distaste. He ripped the green shirt off his torso, a green shirt would drown his green eyes, he wanted to make them POP. Purple was good for making green POP, but as if he was going to wear purple! So he shrugged into a nice off white cotton button up shirt instead, then he slid into a pair of dark wash jeans. He grinned handsomely as he ruffled his hair making it a styled, sexy messy. Then he trotted downstairs to meet his friends.

"Jesus Harry! Since when did you care so much about how you looked?" asked Ron exasperated, "Lets go."

Hermione said nothing; her eyes were brimming with amusement.

Day 4:

Harry slumped in his chair, not really paying any attention to the game of exploding snaps. He sighed.

"Oh my god Harry! Would you just stop?" Hermione shouted randomly. Harry jumped in astonishment.

"What, what?" He asked shocked.

"That's about the fiftieth time you've sighed in the past half hour. I'm not even going to try to calculate how many times you sighed today all added up!" She cried in frustration, though still the amusement remained.

"Well I'm sorry!" Harry whined, " I'm just so bloody bored!"

Ron groaned as the snaps exploded and he moved to sit beside Hermione on the couch.

"We've changed activities so many times today already! How can you still be bored?"

Hermione forced her face down, grinning toward her lap, but Harry ignored it.

"I dunno, no matter what we do it's just so boring!"

Day 5:

"I wonder what Draco's doing"

Day 6:

"How many days till Spring Break is up?"

Day 7:

"Honestly Harry! It's not even been a week!" Ron grumbled; even he'd figured it out.

"What d'you mean? Not even been a week since when?" Harry crowed, "What's all this hubba balue about?"

"Hubba balue?"

"Shush."

Day 8:

"To be honest, I almost wish Harry had stayed in bed today."

"Me too!"

"What's all this whispering then?" Harry asked aggravated, "It's annoying the hell outta me!"

"Can't you two stop being so wrapped up in each other for five seconds and actually acknowledge me!?"

"Of course, Harry," Hermione had to remember to be cool, "What would you like to do?"

"Ugh!" Harry cried as he threw his hands in there whilst storming away, back toward the castle.

"So how many days till Malfoy comes back?" Ron asked desperately.

Day 9:

"Ah, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Hermione asked with fake praise. Harry winced marginally.

"Sorry guys, I've just been so out of sorts lately. I don't know what's come over me." He mumbled to them as he gathered his favourite lunch foods.

Ron gaped at him, "You've go to be ki- Are you- And everyone says I'm the dense one!"

But Hermione and Ron had both agreed to leave _his_ name out of conversations. Too bad Ginny wasn't in the loop.

"I'm so glad Malfoy decided to go home for break."

Harry dropped his fork, stood up, and stalked off.

Day 10:

Harry shuffled awkwardly toward his friends.

"Hey guys" he almost whispered.

"Hello Harry"

"Hey mate"

"I'm sorry I've been so out of sorts, I just…" He sighed dramatically and fell into the seat beside them, "I think I miss Draco."

Hermione giggled, Ron gaped.

Day 11:

Why was time so cruel? Did it enjoy the suffering it cursed him with? Was it pleased at his despair?

"C'mon mate, time to get up!" Ron bellowed cheerfully. Harry ignored him, Ron took the hint and left. The black haired boy drew the curtains round his bed closed; today he just wanted to be alone.

He curled into his bed, tucking himself into his comforter and shuddered as the empty sensation forced tears from his eyes.

Day 12:

"I'm stuffed!" Ron announced quite happily.

"Finally!" Harry cheered in a playful tone, shooting and goofy grin at Hermione. So the trio pushed away from their plates, from their places at the table, and head round for the entrance. Harry felt light on his feet, he'd come to a conclusion and now he couldn't wait to see Draco again. He was still aggravated about the wait but he shook it off, deciding he'd try to be excited that it was more than half way over, rather then depressed that he'd had to wait so long. He was a little irked however, that Draco hadn't even attempted to contact him, though Harry knew it'd be risky and foolish for Draco to try while so deep within the thicket.

"I say, there's a person over there!" Hermione whispered incredulously, indicating toward a dark alcove where, low and behold, there was a person lurking.

"Pansy?" Harry whispered to them, stepping cautiously closer. Pansy stepped out of the alcove, well more like shuffled; she seemed to be favouring a leg. Harry barely registered that though, he stared up at Pansy horror stricken. Along the right side of her face, right at the hairline, or maybe a bit into her hair, there must've been a gash because there was blood clotting all over her cheek and jaw. Her bottom lip was swollen and a few bruises stood proudly upon her pale face. The bruises continued to mar the flesh all over her body, littered with the occasional scratch. She looked like hell had come early for her.

"Oh my god, Pansy what happened?" Hermione gasped out, slightly choking on her surprise, but Pansy was unable to answer her question, instead her eyes focused on Harry. She looked like she might feint at any moment.

"Potter," she wheezed, "I don't know how… But… They found out!"

Her lip trembled as her eyes swam within her own despair; the three Griffindors had never seen her look so distraught.

"Who found out what? What's happened to you?" Harry couldn't understand why she was wasting her time with him, she was in really bad shape.

"Father," she rasped, swaying precariously on the spot, "Nd… Lucius." Her voice was becoming a mumble.

Shock coursed through Harry at the mention of Draco's father. What secret would they have found out? Well of course, when things go bad, sometimes you get this tingly feeling, and you find yourself knowing things you ought not to know. Like now, Harry knew the secret Draco and Pansys father had discovered.

"OK Pansy, but you really must come with us to the Hospital Wing! You're in dangerous shape!" Hermione insisted, sounding more like a mother hen than ever. Pansy merely chuckled and said,

"You think I'm bad? Draco's worse!" then she whimpered, tears finally breaking though, "And that's just when I saw him last! They weren't even done yet!" She was shouting now, but Harry didn't notice. He was froze in worry, his heart turned into a beating stone in his chest. There was such a profound silence Harry wondered idly if he'd gone deaf; that'd be horrible! He wouldn't want the last thing he heard to be something like that!

"Harry…" Someone, far off, was whispering his name… Of course, if they were really far off, they'd be yelling not whispering, so maybe they were close?

He turned to face his friend, her eyes wide with worry.

Harry turned away.

Pansy began to fall.

Harry started running, fast as he could.

Ron caught Pansy.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called desperately after him, "Don't do anything stupid!"

Harry gritted his teeth and forced his legs faster. How was going to protect and save the ones you love stupid? It couldn't be stupid! So it was settled then. He bolted into the headmasters office, Dumbledor, Snape and Mcgonagall stared at Harry in shock, and before they could act, he'd grabbed a handful of powder, dashed into the fire place, and as he stared passed their horrified faces he threw down the powder and shouted,

"Malfoy Mannor!"


	14. Chapter 14

-- One Day Earlier – The 11th day of Spring Break --

Draco sauntered out of the shower, careful not to slip, dried himself off and continued to brush his teeth after dressing in his night-clothes. He hadn't been able to completely fool his father, he knew that much, but his father only knew something was different. Sighing Draco rinsed his mouth and stalked off to bed, at least his father didn't know what had changed, Draco would be grateful for that much.

Under the comforter Draco curled into his bed, his mouth turning to a grimace in disgust at himself. When had he gotten so weak and heartfelt? _Stupid Potter_, he thought to himself, then he winced. It was true that Harry had ruined his well-placed barriers, but while that was true, it was also true that Draco had let him, and what's more, had wanted him to. He hugged himself; _it's only been barely over a week!!_

He couldn't help but miss the boy, his heart ached and he felt a sob shake his body lightly. And of course, when you're sad it's awfully hard to not think about sad things, so Draco was powerless to stop the parade of depressing thoughts.

He was trapped, his father wanted him to Dark Mark it up.

He was in love with the very head of the light side.

Harry still hadn't professed any feelings of love.

And he missed the boy more than he thought possible.

_I wonder if he misses me_… Draco couldn't help but wonder, but before the thought could even be fully processed a voice was already assuring that such a thing was impossible. Harry probably hadn't even thought of him, and if he had, it was probably a fleeting thought.

Draco curled into a tighter ball as more sobs pushed up from inside.

-- HPDM --

The early morning sunlight broke through the curtain barricade, shining valiantly on Draco's face. The boy groaned, wincing the instant he'd tried to open his eyes. He slid out of bed and prepared for another day of life as a Malfoy.

"Good morning Draco," His father nearly whispered over the paper. Draco nodded before sitting to drink his coffee. He was half done before he glanced up again; he was shocked to see his fathers gaze was still on him. The malicious intent in his eyes unnerved Draco.

"So Draco," began his father, "Pontius should be arriving this afternoon, I should hope you would make yourself company appropriate."

Draco nodded quietly, he couldn't shake that awful feeling, and his fathers' voice and expression were so calm and quiet… Well let's just say that's never a good thing!

_Well, at least if Mr. Parkinson is coming that must also mean Pansy is. _Draco stood, placed his cup in the sink and wondered off to relax in the sun bathing his bedroom balcony.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Draco's eyes flew open, when had he fallen asleep? He scrambled to his feet and looked to his waker. She smiled up at him, which he returned with his own smile.

"Hullo Pansy," he greeted calmly, taking her hand in his and grazing his lips across the back. She bowed her head slightly.

"Good afternoon Draco," then she straightened herself, "Our parents wish us to join them."

The pair entwined their fingers and padded down the hall, then down the stairs, and into the sitting room. Draco stopped and directed Pansy to sit on the love seat. Pansy moved to sit but before she could even bend her knees Pontius back handed her hard enough slam her into the end table and then to the floor. Draco gasped loudly and went to help her up and check her, however, he soon found himself also on the floor.

God only knows how long the beating continued for, but Draco lay gasping desperately for breath, trying his damnedest to catch even just a glimpse of Pansy. Finally he was able to see more than blood stained carpet and tile. His father forced him up and shoved his face in the direction of Pontius and Pansy. Draco flinched at her, there was blood streaming along the side of her face, she must've gotten cut on the end table, her breathing was laboured and jagged, her leg was twisted oddly and she was barely conscious.

"Look what you've made us do!" Lucius hissed venomously at his son.

"Yes Pansy, look what you've made us do!" Pontius mimicked to his daughter, Draco doubted she could understand anything he said anyhow.

"I-I don't understand! What've we do-one?" Draco sputtered weakly. Perhaps if he were in his right mind he would've realised…

Lucius gave a short brash bark of laughter.

"With Pansys' help my boy, I do believe you managed to _do_ Potter, am I wrong?"

Draco choked his eyes widening.

"I thought not."

"Traitors! The both of you! Disgusting children!" Pontius spat, practically foaming at the mouth. Then he stroked the length of his daughters' cheek.

"Our gracious Lord has chosen to forgive you, Pansy," He cooed, "Of course, punishment had to be doled out, but you have received adequate punishment."

"H-how'd you…" Her voice trailed away, Dracos' blood ran cold.

"Hasn't Potter ever told you of the connection between his and The Dark Lords mind?"

Draco gurgled violently, choking on his own blood. Lucius smirked, not that Draco could see it, but he could feel it against his cheek.

"Apparently you're the man of his dreams, son."

Pontius shoved Pansy away from himself, laughing as she fell to her face.

"You may go, but if you ever defy the Dark Lord again, you will die."

Pansy stood shaking, then turned and left the room silently, not so much as looking at Draco. Not that Draco minded; it was his fault for all of this, his and Harrys'.

Oh GOD, Harry! He'd never see the boy again, he knew it was true, and that thought sent him over the brink of hysteria. His body shook violently, his breathing ragged and loud.

"Are you crying for yourself or for Potter?" His father questioned curious, "How pathetic."

Cruccio.

Kicks to the ribs and CRACK. Piercing pain; shooting, horrible pain. And a blood curdling scream, was it his own?

Cruccio. Cruccio. Double cruccio equals double the pain, if that's even possible.

Someone stomping on his back, someone kicked his face.

"Don't!" Lucius screamed, "Leave his face! I want it to be recognisable for Potter, so when he comes here to _save_ his _lover_, there'll be no question who the dead body is."

"How right you are Lucius! Such a devious and cunning man you are!" Pontius cackled.

Draco lay there, wide-eyed, he tried to move, his hand twitched, but that was it. He tried to talk, but the only sound was a horrible, deep gritty sound.

"I think we've done enough," Lucius decided after effectively breaking Dracos' leg.

"Quite right you are Lucius, lets return to our Lord then shall we?"

Draco listened as they apparated. Finally, Silence. Then, fire? A burst of loud flames, then the next sound almost finished him off.

"Draco!" Harrys' voice. Draco fought the darkness of unconsciousness, he wanted to see Harry, he HAD to see Harry.

Someone was grabbing him, pulling him, and the next thing he knew he was starring up into Harry's face. Harry's worried tear stained face. It took him a while to realise the face was speaking to him, and almost like magic the sound seemed to turn back on and he could here Harry's voice, his Harry. Such a sweet sound, even when deep and slow, laced with tears.

"I love you!"

Draco smiled, he'd waited so long… He wanted to say 'I love you too' but only more of that horrible sound came out. Harry gasped loudly and a new wave of tears took him over.

Then everything went black, he could still hear the sobs, but after a few seconds that left him as well.

He succumbed to darkness.

He surrendered his strength.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer I promise!!**

**I hope you're all still reading!! And Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me when you do!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the scratchy hospital chair that was much too close to the ground; his fingers drummed rhythmically a top the metal arms. The smell of medicine was thick in the air filling his nostrils with only that scent and driving his nerves near insanity. How long had he been sitting in this abysmal silence? He glanced at the clock and a sudden rush of unease took him. Had it really been that long? It didn't feel to him like he'd been waiting for three hours already, it felt more like maybe an hour, but I suppose the adrenaline, shock and worry consuming his heart made everything seem on edge and fast, rushing through the evening.

His gaze turned again to the door separating him from Draco. His wounds had been severe, so severe in fact, that they had to give him his own ward in the Hospital Wing. Harry had wanted to take him to St. Mungo's but after some reasoning, Harry caved. There was no way they could take Draco to St. Mungo's, who knew where Death Eaters might be lurking, waiting for any opportunity to strike? No, it was much better to stay put in the safety of Hogwarts. Not to mention, Lucius was a well known Death Eater even if it wasn't on his record, and surely people would associate all Malfoys to the Dark Lord and thus do as little as possible to help Draco and try their hardest to be sneaky about hurting him. Even if Harry spoke up on his behalf the chances were too great. So here he waited, desperate for even the smallest tid-bit of information as to how Draco was doing.

His friends had come and gone, lavishing him in words of comfort and supportive embraces, he was grateful, really, but he was too anxious about Draco to properly appreciate his friends attempts at presenting him with even the smallest form of solace.

His eyes wandered back the bed nearest to him; fresh sheets encompassed Pansy as her laboured, raspy breathing heaved her chest up and down. The bloodied sheets from her first half-hour here were still piled in the corner. Harry shivered involuntarily; he worry was a tangible sickness thickening his blood more and more with each passing moment.

He was drawn from his reverie as the door to the Hospital Wing groaned in protest, slowly swinging open. Ron and Hermione stepped through the door in single file, Hermione pausing to shut the door once more before sauntering toward Harry.

"How're you doing, mate?" Ron asked in the softest voice he could muster without sinking to a whisper. Harry smiled weakly at them for a brief moment before worry possessed his features once more.

"Honestly? I'm at my wits end… I just want to know how he's doing, anything! I just want to… I just need to…" He trailed off pathetically before forcing his face into his hands and breathing deeply.

"Harry, it's alright, I'm sure everything will be fine. Madame Pomfrey and Snape are doing all they can to help." Hermione patted his shoulder soothingly, determined to console Harry. However her attempts were batted away like gnomes from gardens, when house elves of the castle trailed out carrying sheets, bandages and Draco's clothing, all coated in a thick red liquid that could only be blood. Harry sobbed loudly, shoving his face into his hands once more as his shoulders shook violently. He wanted so badly to be strong, he didn't want to worry his friends, and he didn't want to cry. He'd never liked having people see him cry, but he just couldn't control himself.

"Draco's dead. He's gone. He's dead. It's all my fault!" Harry whispered morosely into his palms, stuttering and gasping, choking through his sorrow.

"No! No, Harry, it's not your fault!" Hermione cooed as lovingly as she could, sounding more like a mother than she ever had, patronising him more likely. Harry scoffed.

"You didn't deny that he's dead."

Harry couldn't see them but he knew the looks they must be giving each other, the looks they must be giving him. He didn't want to see them, he knew what would be there for him, oozing from their eyes, their expressions, their body language, their very aura's: Pity. And he wanted none of that. He wanted them to be mad at him, to hate him, it was his fault this had happened, he needed pain, punishment, and he deserved all the despair in the world. But somehow, even though he knew that he deserved that and so much more, he had still hoped that his friends might be of some comfort to him, that they might've denied Draco's death even if only for his benefit.

"Harry-" But before she could barely even begin, the knob of the door turned, and although it turned in perfect silence, it drew the attention of all three as though it had screamed. Harry leapt to his feet, even though he had continually told himself that Draco was dead, even though he had thought himself to honestly believe Draco was dead, the instant the knob turned he began to hope. Snape slid forward, his eyes still trained on the room he was exiting. If he was surprised to see the three of them waiting just outside the door, he didn't show it. He appraised them for a moment before continuing to wipe the blood off his hands. Harry gulped, swallowing a fresh vat of tears.

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape sneered as venomously as he could, "Draco should be just fine with some rest."

Harry let fly a breath he hadn't realised he'd been containing.

"Thank goodness," he managed to mumble through his sudden lethargy. Then all at once the floor jumped up, and flew with impressive speed to meet his face. Crack. And the world went black.

-- HP/DM --

Chuckles, deep, slow chuckles. They sounded like what you might imagine a dark shadow to sound like; they sounded as though time and sound themselves had been slowed. His head pounded grotesquely, at least he was warm.  
"Now, now Severus, leave the boy be. He's had a very trying day," that amused voice sounded so familiar… Oh yeah, Dumbledor. Snape scoffed.

"He's been out for hours, he's sleeping as if he too were gravely injured today." Came the growled response, obviously from Snape. More chuckles?

"Affairs of the heart often take more strength than any other task or injury in the world."

That sounded like something Dumbledor would s- what the? Harry was vaguely aware of a hand weakly combing through his hair.

"He's disturbing Draco's sleep. He needs to heal!" Snape tried.

"Hmm, that is something…" Dumbledor agreed hesitantly. Harry's bed shifted.

"No, no! I don't mind!" It was hoarse and weak, it sounded like it might break, but it was Draco's voice, and that woke him like a tack to the arse. Harry jolted upward, his eyes first resting on Dumbledor and Snape, boy could Snape scowl…

"Harry, dear boy! Glad to see you finally awake!" Dumbledor greeted enthusiatiscally, "You had quite the fall today, hit your head rather spectacularly." His smile never left his face.

"Why am I in Draco's bed?" He was dumbfounded, if he had hit his head, fine, but shouldn't they have put him in his own bed rather than Draco's? Snapes scowl deepened as the Headmaster openly laughed once again.

"M'boy, seems Draco has quite strong feelings for you. The moment he woke he demanded to have you in his arms. He was quite adamant."

Finally Harry fixed his eyes on Draco. Beautiful, perfect Draco, blushing and coy looking Draco. Harry blanched… beaten and injured Draco…

Draco caught Harry's flinch and knew immediately what is was, he looked him dead in the eye, serious as he could, then smiled. A simple, toothless smile. He carded a hand through his hair and mumbled to him.

"I'm alright, Harry. Don't look so stricken."

Harry stared up in wonder at him.

"Why?" he choked out through a tight throat. Draco rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you like this? Why is everything like this?" His voice was thick with distress; "You should hate me! Be mad at me, it's my fault…"

Draco faltered; he hadn't expected something like that. He didn't know what to think or do, he knew of course that it wasn't Harry's fault, just as well as he knew he could never hate him.

"Harry, it's a war. Things like this happen, you can't go around blaming yourself for everything you dolt."

"Bu-"

"Oh shut up." Harry winced at the anger in Draco's tone.

"See?" Draco paused, scrutinising Harry, "You flinched, you don't want me to be angry, it's just the only way you think you'll feel better." Draco sighed, "Well I refuse to give you that sick masochist pleasure, I'd rather do this." His cut lips pressed gently on Harry's, presenting as much passion as they could at that time, as much love as they could at that time. He pulled away and smiled once more, a simple, toothless smile. Harry blinked rapidly, attempting to hold back all his tears.

"I love you," he croaked as he ducked his head and hid his face in Draco's chest.

"I know," and he did know. He'd gone to hell and back but he finally knew, that Harry Potter, did in fact love him, and what's more, "I love you too."

**A/N:**

**MAN OH MAN! I'm soooo sorry I took so long! I got writers block and then so much as happening at school, especially since I was trying to get into college (GOT MY ACCEPTANCE LETTER THE OTHER DAY!!) and then my computer died! It DIED. So I'm really sorry!! But here it is I know it's not perfect but I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't murder me!! ^.^'**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So obviously it has been a while since this story was updated, and let me tell you why. I had intended the last chapter of this story to be the final chapter. I wanted a cute and relatively sudden ending. However, recently I reread my story and I realized that I let it end a little too suddenly and that perhaps it wasn't the best way to end a story. So I decided to add one more chapter as the FINAL final chapter. I know most of you have NO idea what this story is anymore and I apologize for that. Having said that I hope you enjoy this final chapter and please send me feedback on how you felt this chapter added to the story or if it hurt the story. I want to know if you're irritated about how I left it and then suddenly came back. Tell me anything. I'd like to know.**

A few weeks had passed since the incident at Malfoy Manor, things had, for the most part, reverted back to normal. Harry attended classes, meals, hung out with friends and visited the hospital wing every night (the one thing that was different). Long gone was the worry and the pain, together Draco and Harry shared only peace. Harrys guilt still had not completely subsided, however he was vastly improving on his need to gravel for forgiveness.

Draco was almost fully recuperated and thanks to Snape and Pomfrey his body would remain devoid of any scars or nasty reminders of what might've happened. Not that it really mattered, Harry doubted that he would ever forget the sight he walked in on in that god forsaken house. In fact, he still shivered at the memory.

Pansy had been released a week ago, she was relatively alright. She still stalked around the school with all the attitude of an Empress; she still commanded attention no matter where she went. As far as most could tell, she had returned much more herself than ever. However Harry had noticed her flinch when people moved to quickly or occasionally when they came too close to her. She had dropped her old friends and spent most her time in the Hospital Wing, or even occasionally with Harry. Harry had asked her about it, once or twice.

She had merely shrugged and said, "They would've chucked me eventually anyway. Most their parents are Death Eaters, once word gets out about Draco they'll be all against him." Then her face would change and she would continue to say, "And I don't intend to discard Draco to save my own skin. I don't give a damn what they would think of me or tell my father." And then again her face would change. She would smile at Harry and say, "Maybe that can be my debut speech for the Order?"

Harry was glad to have moments alone with Pansy. He owed her everything, she had barely survived and yet still she dragged herself to him and forced her broken jaw to form words. She had saved Draco, and in turn had saved Harry as well.

She was there, with Draco when everything had fallen apart. She was there, everyday for Harry when his friends words could no longer reach him; and she was there, every evening in the Hospital Wing, loving Draco like a sister might.

Harry roused himself and continued through the Hospital doors. Instantaneously he was greeted with a glorious smile from the far corner of the room.

"Hey Draco," Harry whispered, "How are you feeling today?"

Draco scrutinized him. Harry had been so tender since the incident; Draco knew that he was still blaming himself.

"I'm great," He responded through a broad grin, "I'm actually to be released tomorrow."

Harrys breath hitched, it caught in his throat and with great effort Harry forced it away and chortled gleefully. Draco being released was EXCELLENT news. He couldn't think of anything that would make him hap… Scratch that, he just did.

Draco could see the wheels turning in Harrys mind as he tried to conjure enough courage to tell Draco whatever it was that he was thinking of. Finally Harry looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Draco… I have a bit of an idea…" He paused, biting his lip nervously before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I don't know how you'll feel about it and I completely understand if you don't want to, but…"

-HPDM –

"Have you seen Harry yet, Ron?" Hermione inquired her boyfriend.

Ron looked up at her then glanced around.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night. He didn't even come to bed."

There was a sound beside them. Ginny had scoffed.

"Probably in the Room of Requirements with 'the love of his life' Pig-faced-Pansy," she grumbled despairingly.

"Ginny!" Hermione chastised, "Don't be so rude about Pansy, she's been through a lot to help Harry."

Ginny sighed, staring down at her plate, "I know… I'm sorry I just can't help but be jealous. I've liked Harry forever! Then all of a sudden Pansy comes along and he's following her like a puppy."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"It's just not fair!" She continued to whine.

"See?" Ron interjected, "And that's why I didn't want you to be his date to the Christmas dance. You got too involved."

From there the bickering only escalated. Hermione grumbled under her breath and was about to go back to her breakfast when something caught her attention. She gasped loudly, involuntary. A sharp clank sounded as her fork struck her plate, bounced and landed on the floor. Ron and Ginny fell silent as they studied her, and then followed her line of sight. Ginny's jaw dropped instantly as she ceased any breathing. Beside her, Ron broke out a proud, toothy grin; he was definitely shocked – oh yes he was. However, he was proud more than anything else.

In the entrance to the Great Hall stood two figures. One was tall, thin and lean, with a pale complexion and fair coloured hair. The other was shorter, leaner and darker, both in skin tone and hair colour. The figures stood side by side, hands entwined between them. They looked nervous; however they also look confident, defiant. As if they were daring the room to speak up against them.

Harry and Draco turned to glance at one another and share awkward, sheepish smiles.

"Deep breaths," Harry whispered.

"Love, I don't need deep breaths. I don't need to be calmed down," Draco whispered in return, "I am proud to have you by my side."

Harry smiled up at his blond Adonis, never happier to see his face. Draco leaned in slowly, tenderly, placing the softest of kisses upon Harrys mouth. A round of gasps shot through the room as their audience adjusted.

"Disgusting!" a voice hollered.

The boys followed the sound to Slytherin table where a boy stood, pointing his finger at them, his face twisted in disgust.

"My father told me, but I didn't believe it!" He growled in outrage, "How can you betray your family like that? And for HIM!"

Many jeers arose from the Slytherin table, the cowards all egged on by the one boy brave enough to stand and comment alone.

Harry clenched his fists glaring at the pathetic creature before him. Here he was, being brave and showing the world who he really was, who Draco really was. They were professing their love to the world, and this pathetic sleazy little boy ruins it. He only hoped that Draco would not be too disheartened. However when Harry turned to Draco- He was laughing!

Draco was chuckling heartily, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his snickers. When he had himself under control he turned to the table which had so offended Harry and blatantly explained:

"I love him."

Silence.

"How can YOU? You're a Malfoy! In fact, you're Draco Malfoy! The 'prince' of Slytherin!" He sneered the word 'prince', "Can you really expect us to believe that someone such as yourself could truly feel anything even remotely close to love?"

The boy cackled his tormenting words at Draco.

Draco merely shrugged. Then he grabbed Harry, swiveled him so they faced each other, their sides facing the Hall. Then he hauled Harry up to his own face and placed a kiss so fierce upon his lovers' lips that some had to look away.

Why was it always so hot? Maybe Harry had an abnormality in his core temperature? Whatever, Draco didn't really care anyway; he enjoyed the way that every touch from Harry left a burning imprint. He adored how the heat carried him away from any sort of reality and let him float blissfully within the moment. His moment. His moment with his Harry.

Neither of the boys realized that they had begun groping one another, neither one acknowledge exactly which moment they had begun moaning. Neither one cared. They continued appreciating the moment for what it was, neglecting to allow knowledge, such as the fact that they were sharing their moment with the whole school, into their minds.

Eventually a voice broke the barrier. Not surprising that this particular voice could do such a thing, it had been the source of terror many times over for several students throughout the years.

"Potter! Malfoy!" McGonagall bellowed across the hall.

The boys, who at this point fancied themselves men, snapped up, pulling away from each other and their moment. That's when the realization of what they had just done hit them. A furious blush painted Harry's face as his eyes absorbed the haunted faces of children all around them. Draco on the other hand, simply wiped a hand across his mouth and smirked.

Silence as McGonagall attempted to find words, then-

"Yeah Harry!" Ron yelped as he stood up, "Good on you, mate! The rest of them be damned!"

He clapped and hooted until the rest of the house allied their voices with his.

"Silence!" McGonagall barked.

"Oh my GOD!" a voice rang out from Gryffindor table, "I totally get it now! Draco was the one Harry wanted to make jealous at the dance! That's why no matter what I did he wasn't interested! He was GAY!"

Anyone hear crickets? Anyone? Crickets? No? Ok…

"Yes Ginny, that's why we told you to give up," Hermione hissed as quietly as she could, not that it did much good as the whole school was straining to hear her and a good portion did.

"You could've told me he was gay!" Ginny hissed back.

"Does it really matter?" Ron sighed tiredly. Ginny shrugged.

"No not really, but if I knew he was gay I would've gotten over him much faster! I could've had a boyfriend by now!"

Ron paled.

"Hah!" A short brash sound, again from the Slytherin boy, "Is that how you got him, Potter? You used the Weasley girl to spite him?" He chuckled cruelly then addressed Draco, "How pathetic can you be, Malfoy? To fall for a trick by Potter? And not only that but to fall for a trick that would only work if you were jealous of the Weasley twit?"

However before the boy could enjoy his moment…

"No, of course not. Yes Harry's ploy worked but by then we had already shared quite a lot." His voice turned huskier toward the end of his sentence and he wriggled his eye brows suggestively while licking his lips.

Silence.

"Anyone else with an objection then?" Draco challenged.

Silence.

"Draco! Stop it; this was supposed to be a shocking but _quiet_ admittance of our relationship!" Harry whispered through his embarrassment. Draco blinked as he stared at Harry.

"Are you ashamed of me? Of what we are facing?"

Harry blanched and quickly attempted to mend his mistake. Words failed him so instead he took a page out of Draco's book.

He gripped Draco's hand lovingly, and then shot upward for a kiss. A kiss which transcended time and left them, yet again, stranded in their own moment.

"Malfoy! Potter!"

They ripped away from one another to stare guiltily at their professor.

"While I can appreciate your true affections for one another, this is NOT the time or the place! Detention!"

Detention? Wasn't that what started all of this?

Slowly the boys turned to face one another, sly smiles plastered across their lips.


End file.
